Immoral
by Pure Essence
Summary: He kissed her slowly at first but then it grew hungrier, more passionate. After all, everyone gives in at some point… RxR RYOSAKU OC
1. Brother and Sister

**Pure Essence**: Hiii!! It's me again! Thank you for reading my third RyoSaku story, Immoral. The plot for this story came to me when I was still writing Hard to Say Goodbye. It was just a thing that popped into my mind out of nowhere when I was doing my homework. Really. You have no idea how these plots come to me. Hehe. But I'm glad it came because now, I have something new to write about.

For those who read Hard to Say Goodbye, I have to give you guys a big thanks for your support. It's because of your support that I struggled to finish the fic no matter how busy I was. Now, my new fic, Immoral will not be abandoned either. It may take some time to update once school starts, but it will definitely be finished...I hope. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

* * *

**Immoral**

Chapter 1: Brother and Sister

* * *

Pain. 

Heart-wrenching pain was what she felt as she looked up at the memorial plaque that hung high above the entrance to the office of Sumire Ryuuzaki.

_Sumire Ryuuzaki._ It read.

_Ryuuzaki-Sensei has been a long time staff of Seigaku. For many years, she has been an active and dedicated coach for the Boy's tennis team. It is because of her hard work and unrelenting spirit that we (students and staff) dedicate…_

"….this plague to her in remembrance" She finished.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki stood in front of the office that once belonged to her grandmother and cried.

--------------Flashback ----------------

It has been nearly two weeks since her grandmother's death. However, she still remembered the shock, the tears and the yells that resounded in the tennis court when her grandmother collapsed during tennis practice. The next thing she knew was that she was being pushed into the wailing ambulance and driven to the hospital while her grandmother's cold body lied beside her. In her entire life, Sakuno had never felt as terrified as she did when she saw her grandmother's unconscious state.

She was terrified of losing her grandmother – her last living relative.

Everything else was a blur. She remembered how the regulars rushed into the hospital after she arrived and the doctors and nurses rushing about as they wheeled her grandmother's body into the Emergency room. Everyone sat in silence that time. No one knew what to say…

When the doctor came out with the results, he told them that her grandmother was in a coma due to a sudden stroke and whether or not she'll ever wake up will depend on her grandmother.

That night, when she returned home after staying beside her grandmother for hours, she received a phone call from the hospital saying that her grandmother's heart had stopped. At that moment, her world froze. The phone slipped out of her trembling hands and tears spilled like rivers as she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house barefooted. Glass and rocks cut through her skin as she ran to the hospital not too far from her house.

She didn't even realize she had bloody feet until she stepped into the hospital and the nurses scrambled to stop her bleeding. One of the nurses had tried to drag her into a room so they could take a look at her feet but she struggled and pushed them away.

She ran to her grandmother's room only to find it empty. Then, the world came crashing down. Reality sunk in and she collapsed on the floor while nurses and doctors tried to pick her up. Her bloody footprints trailed from the entrance to where she sat lifelessly.

'_Honey, you can't just sit here!' _The nurse had said when Sakuno refused to get up_. 'You need to get treatment badly. You're bleeding!' _

When she didn't respond, Sakuno was dragged onto a wheelchair and wheeled into a room where they could give her treatment. This time, she didn't struggle. She let them pull out the imbedded rocks and glass without wincing. Her broken heart was more painful than the physical pain she was experiencing.

When her legs were patched up, the nurse spoke to her sympathetically. '_There's someone here to pick you up…' _

That was when Sakuno looked up. Her eyes were still dull and unresponsive.

'_Who_?' she had asked dryly.

'_Someone by the name of Nanjirou Echizen. Do you know him?'_

Sakuno nodded quietly. Ryoma-kun's father was here? Why? Was Ryoma-kun here too?

'_I'll bring him in._'

A few moments later, Nanjirou Echizen stood in front of her along with his family by his side. His wife, Rinko, rushed to her and embraced her. Sakuno remained unmoving. She saw Ryoma gaze up at her. If she was not mistaken, he looked like he had also cried. He immediately broke their gaze a few second after their eyes met.

'_You poor thing.' _Rinko gushed in a low voice. '_What is your name?'_

Sakuno swallowed and tried to find her voice again.

'_S-Sak –' _she began

'_Sakuno Ryuuzaki'_ Ryoma suddenly spoke for her.

'_Sakuno-chan_.' Nanjirou's wife spoke again. '_Let's go home shall we?_'

Sakuno stared at her fist. She opened her palm to show her house keys underneath. '_H-Home?_' she stuttered. She didn't want to go back to that empty house.

Ryoma's expression softened and he walked up to her.

'_My house.' _He told her.'

She nodded reluctantly and Rinko smiled. '_Let's get you out of there then._' She wheeled Sakuno out of the hospital on her new wheelchair. When they got to the parking lot, Rinko helped Sakuno up slowly as Nanjirou and Ryoma's cousin, Nanako, folded the wheelchair. Ryoma just stood by the side.

'_Ryoma.' _Rinko called to her son, frowning. _'Help me support Sakuno-chan on the other side.' _

Ryoma came up to them slowly and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her right arm to pull her along to the car. Ryoma kept his gaze down and didn't meet her eye. Nanjirou and Nanako stored the wheelchair in the back of the car and closed the back door.

Ryoma and Rinko easily shifted the light girl into the back seat. Rinko moved to sit in the front seat while Ryoma and Nanako shifted after Sakuno, into the back seat. Since Nanako came in last, she sat beside Ryoma and Ryoma sat beside Sakuno. During the ride, a comfortable silence floated in the air.

Suddenly, Sakuno felt someone nudge her slightly. She turned to look at the tennis prince with eyes devoid of emotion.

'_I'm sorry…' _She heard him mutter quietly. She detected a glint of wetness in his eyes and she nodded to accept his condolescence. She knew he didn't feel any better than she did. He was just good at masking it while she was not.

The rest of the ride was peaceful yet awkward.

When they arrived at his house, Sakuno waited until Nanjirou and Nanako unfolded the wheelchair before Rinko and Ryoma helped her back into it. Then they all went into the house.

Rinko and Nanako hurried to set up an empty room for her. Sakuno watched as everyone tried to make her as comfortable as possible and she felt guilty. She didn't want to intrude and become burdensome….

'_You're bleeding again.'_ Ryoma pointed out and when Sakuno looked down, she saw the white cloth on the bottom of her feet beginning to soak with little blotches of blood. She winced when she felt the aching pain this time.

'_Let me clean it for you'_ Nanjirou offered. But Ryoma scowled. He definitely wouldn't let his perverted oyaji take advantage of her, especially when she's hurt.

'_Fine,_ _you do it then seishounen.'_

Ryoma went to the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. '_Here, hold this._' Sakuno held the kit obediently as he wheeled her into some hallway.

'_A-ano... Ryoma-kun, where are you taking me?'_

'_To your room'_ he told her and continued to wheel her there. When they got there, she spotted Ryoma's mother and his cousin still fixing up the room to make it as comfortable as possible. When they saw her, they stopped their work and helped her onto the bed.

'_Is it comfortable enough Sakuno-chan?'_ Nanako asked her and Sakuno teared. They were such nice people. _Too_ nice. She felt like she was only in the way.

'_Nn. Daijoubu.'_ She gave them a thankful yet forced smile and they returned the same smile understandably. When the room was clean and ready, Nanako and Rinko left to prepare dinner – leaving Ryoma alone with Sakuno.

'_Give me the first aid kit_.' Ryoma said.

Sakuno blinked and handed it to him. He sat on the floor at the edge of her bed and attempted to unravel the bloody cloth from her foot. She watched him work skillfully and smiled ruefully. _There isn't anything that he's not good at is there?_ She wondered.

'_A-Ano Ryoma-kun...' _

He answered her with a grunt.

'_Arigato for allowing me to stay at your house. I-I know I'm being such a burden…'_

'_Betsuni._' Was all he said as he continued to clean the wound and rewrap fresh bandage on it. When everything was done, he stood up and attempted to help her back into her wheelchair so that he could bring her to the dining room for dinner. But, she stopped him.

'_I'm not hungry…'_ She had told him and he allowed her to stay on the bed.

'_Then, rest early.'_ He said and helped her lie down. '_My room is next to yours. If you need anything, just knock on the wall next to your bed. The walls are thin enough so I'll hear the knock.' _

Sakuno nodded quietly. '_Oyasumi Ryoma-kun._' She sighed tiredly.

'_Hn_' he muttered quietly and closed the sliding doors.

The next day, Sakuno gave Nanako and Rinko her key to her house so they could bring her clothes and accessories over. Because of her feet and of mental distress, Ryoma's mother had called the school to report her absence for the next few days. Ryoma however, continued to attend school regularly.

Within a few days however, Sakuno's feet was pretty much healed and she was able to walk around like she used to. Sakuno requested to return to school and they allowed her to, reluctantly.

'_Are you sure you don't need any more rest?_' Ryoma's concerned mother would ask and Sakuno would nod.

'_Daijoubu. Rinko-san. Arigato for everything.'_

Echizen Ryoma's mother sighed. '_Sakuno-chan, why don't you stay with us?' _

'E-Eh? _I-I can't possibly… I shouldn't bother you or your family.' _

'_Of course you don't bother us. Nanjirou and I have talked it over and we thought of adopting you. Will you agree to that?'_

Tears welled up in Sakuno's eyes and she nodded not really thinking of the consequences. All that ran through her mind was the fact that they _wanted_ her to stay with them and be apart of their family… that was more than what she could ask for.

Rinko's eyes glittered warmly as she hugged the sobbing girl. '_Welcome into our family, Sakuno…' _

----------------------End Flashback -----------------------

It was just three days ago when the paperwork was complete and she was officially apart of their family. However, Rinko allowed her to keep her last name. That was the only thing that was left to remind her of the identity of who she used to be.

At that time, when she agreed to be adopted, she hadn't thought much about it. She just thought of her grandmother and how much she would've wanted her granddaughter to have a home and not end up in some orphanage full of lonely children who had no where to go.

Sakuno knew that once she entered into their family, she can no longer see Ryoma the way she used to because they were now brother and sister. They were _family_. It's _wrong_ to think that there could possibly be anymore than family love between them.

A hand was suddenly on her shoulders and she looked up to see her best friend giving her a few comforting pats on the back.

"Sakuno, Daijoubu?" Tomoka asked Sakuno worriedly.

Sakuno quickly wiped away her tears and nodded. "Hn."

Tomoka only frowned at the lie. Her best friend was obviously not okay but she wasn't going to force it. "Souka…"

"Neh, Sakuno. Let's go have lunch together." Tomoka offered, hoping it would distract Sakuno from thinking about her grandmother for a moment.

"E-Eh?"

"C'mon, I made you lunch today!" she begged. "I even made your favorite rice ball and some of your favorite sushi!"

"D-Demo I hav—"

"No buts!" Her best friend demanded and dragged a disheveled looking Sakuno down the hall.

* * *

At the tennis courts, all eight Seigaku Regulars stood side by side as they watched the other gloomy club members practice. 

"Fate is so evil." Kawamura said quietly as he leaned against the green tennis gate.

"Ah." Fuji agreed and the other regulars only nodded in silence.

"Nya! Poor Sakuno-chan." Kikumaru added. "She just lost two of her most beloved people."

Echizen Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow. "Two?"

"First is her grandmother, and the second one is _you_ Ochibi."

"I'm not dead yet Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma replied densely. "How did she lose me?"

The Regulars looked at him incredulously almost forgetting that Ryoma was the _densest _person they've ever met when it comes to relationships.

"Becau—" Kikumaru began but was interrupted by Momoshiro.

"Because Echizen, she is now your _sister_."

Ryoma paused for a moment. "And?"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro huffed an annoyed breath.

"_And_, you just lost your opportunity _to be with her_." Kikumaru finished.

"They were so young, so young." Momoshiro added sadly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to be with her?" he asked.

The other regulars just stared defeatedly at him.

'_He still doesn't know he's attracted to her…'_

"Forget it." Fuji waved off the topic knowing it will not go anywhere with Ryoma's cluelessness.

Ryoma sighed thankfully as they finally dropped the topic.

However, his thoughts refused to stop thinking about Sakuno. The fact that he and Sakuno were now brother and sister was alien to him. It felt wrong – as if it wasn't suppose to be this way.

"_And_, you just lost your opportunity _to be with her…"_

Kikumaru's words floated into his mind again.

Ryoma grunted silently. What did he mean by that?

Who said he wanted to be with her anyway? They were just family, nothing more…

He sounded unconvincing though, even to himself.

Well, even if he _did_ feel _attracted_ to her somewhat, it was nothing like a crush or anything along the lines of that. It was perhaps more rightfully said that he found her _interesting_ and _different_ from the other girls.

He shrugged off the possibility of liking her in ways more than friendship.

'We're family' he reminded himself. A love relationship was impossible. It was _taboo_. It was an _immoral_ act in society.

"Let's go back to tennis practice." Kaidoh said after the long silence, pulling Ryoma from his reverie. The regulars nodded and all went their separate ways.

Ryoma walked silently to one of the courts, with racket and ball in hand.

Why was he thinking about their relationship to such a level anyways?

_It's not like I'll ever fall in love with her, my own sister…_

* * *

To be Continued….

* * *

**Pure Essence**: So? What'd you think? I'm so happy that I finished this chapter. I already have some parts of the plot to chapter 2 in mind. Hehe. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 

Press the button! Smiles.


	2. Hurt

**Pure Essence**: Welcome to chapter two of _Immoral_! Firstly, I want to say thank you to all the readers who reviewed and/or faved my new story – Thank you guys and gals very much for your support! I was really happy to know that many people enjoyed it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter just as much or maybe more. Heheheh.

_**Note**_: The _setting of this chapter_ is probably 2 week or so from the first chapter. Therefore, Sakuno is less emotional over the death of her grandmother.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis or any characters associated with the manga or the anime. I just own this crazy plot that came to my head out of nowhere.

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter_

'_We're family' he reminded himself. A love relationship was impossible. It was taboo. It was an immoral act in society. _

"_Let's go back to tennis practice." Kaidoh said after the long silence, pulling Ryoma from his reverie. The regulars nodded and all went their separate ways. _

_Ryoma walked silently to one of the courts, with racket and ball in hand. _

_Why was he thinking about their relationship to such a level anyways?_

_It's not like I'll ever fall in love with her, my own sister…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: **

**Hurt**

* * *

It was a cold and gloomy day that Echizen Ryoma woke up to. Threatening rain clouds filled the sky and blocked out the ever warm and glowing sun. 

'_So much for tennis practice.' _Ryoma thought sarcastically. He had woken up extra early today hoping to do some independent training on his own. But apparently, the weather wasn't cooperating.

He wanted to return to bed but decided against it. The temptation was just too great. Once he goes under those warm, comfortable blankets, he knew he will never want to leave the bed again. Sighing, he walked over to his bedside and checked the time on his digital alarm clock.

_8:05 a.m._ it read.

It wasn't too bad. He could still go to school even if it was a little early. This way, he might even avoid a few fan girls who "accidentally or coincidently" bumped into him from time to time.

Ryoma walked over to his messy closet – which was situated at the corner of his room – and pulled out his school uniform. He quickly slipped into it to avoid catching a cold in this chilly weather. When he was done, he propped one knee onto his bed and leaned over.

Gently, he tapped the wall next to his bed three times. Then he waited. For a short moment, he thought he heard shifting and creaking from the room next door. But then, it was silent again.

Ryoma frowned. He figured there would be no answer. It was way too early for anyone. It even took him a lot of effort to drag himself up this morning. He glanced at the digital clock again and this time, it read 8:12 a.m.

Ryoma decided to give his attempt one last try and knocked on the wall in front of him three times again. Still, there was no response. Finally, he gave up. He stepped off his bed and made his way to the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He decided against bringing his large tennis bag since there was most likely no tennis activity for the day.

As he made his way down the hall, he stopped in front of Sakuno's room. He knocked lightly against the thin wooden door and then slowly slid it open.

The room that met his sight was much cleaner and neater than his. Nothing was sprawled on the ground. Everything was either neatly folded or arranged on shelves.

Ryoma scanned his eyes around the room curiously and smirked at the sight before him. On the left side of the room, he could see a figure curled up underneath a thick blanket. The figure was so thoroughly buried that only the long curly red-brown tresses of hair stuck out at the edges.

Ryoma stepped inside and called out to the lump on top of the bed.

"Sakuno" he began and hesitated. The name was still alien to him. He was so used to calling her "Ryuuzaki" but his mother had prohibited him from calling her by that name in the house probably because it might remind her of her grandmother – and the fact that they were family now so he should drop the familiarity.

The lump on the bed shifted a little and the blanket was lowered to show the groggy face of his school mate and sister.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she squeaked, surprised that he was suddenly in her room.

"Hn."

"A-Ano… w-what are you doing here?" She sat up slightly and her long unbraided hair flowed over her shoulder and framed her face.

"To wake you up for school." He said simply as he observed her up and down. Sakuno followed his eyes and looked down. She flushed a deep shade of red and pulled the blanket up further. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts as her pajamas and she felt embarrassed under his gaze on her skin.

Ryoma turned away and attempted to walk toward the door. "Hurry up and get dressed. I want to leave before it rains."

"H-Hai" she stuttered and waited until he left her room to get up. When the thick and warm blanket was stripped away, chilly air engulfed her body making her shiver. Quickly, she rubbed her arms together to generate heat while making her way to the closet to pull out her long-sleeved school uniform and skirt. She will have to wear long stockings. It was just too cold!

When she finished dressing, she lightly patted her skirt to smooth out any wrinkles then made her way to the oval mirror on the top of her dresser.

She frowned when she saw her own image. Wavy hair stuck out at all angles, making her hair look very unruly and tangled.

"Mou…" she groaned. Ryoma actually saw her in this state? How embarrassing!

Sakuno dejectedly grabbed a large brush and began pulling at the tangled locks. A few minutes later, she finished up with her trademark braids and flower clip.

'_Much better_.' She thought as she smiled at her now presentable reflection.

She turned around to her bedside and picked up her book bag. Swinging it on her back, she slid open her room door and walked out.

The hallway in front of her room was dark due to the gloomy weather. Sakuno walked slowly just to be on the safe side. Since she was a very clumsy person, it was easy for her to trip in dimly lit places.

By the time she made her way to the front of the house, Ryoma had already put on his shoes and was waiting patiently for her by the front door.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she made her way toward the shoe stand. She had forgotten to greet him earlier so she made up for it now. Ryoma stared at her silently for a moment then muttered an "Ohayo" quietly. Sakuno beamed at his response as she slid her feet into her shoes. When she was ready, she straightened up and opened the door.

"Matte." Ryoma suddenly spoke.

"Ryoma –kun?" she turned to look at him questioningly. She watched as he fumbled for something in his bag.

"Take this." He handed her an umbrella. "It's going to rain later."

Sakuno accepted it and thanked him shyly. "A-Arigato Ryoma –kun."

He shrugged. "Betsuni."

"Demo...what about you Ryoma-kun?" she asked worriedly. "Isn't this your umbrella?" She didn't want to take his umbrella. What was he going to use then?

"I have another one at school." He simply replied and made his way out the door. Sakuno followed him quietly. As they made their way out of the large temple house, Sakuno shivered again. The chilly wind seeped through her uniform. She could feel the goose bumps on her arms. She ignored them however when she saw that Ryoma was already a few feet ahead of her.

"M-Matte Ryoma-kun." He didn't stop. However, he did slow down until she was able to catch up to him. When they were side by side, he returned to his regular speed. This time, she was able to follow him without lagging behind.

As they continued walking down the street silently, she stared at him in the corner of her eyes secretly and blushed. Walking side by side with _the _Ryoma Echizen was something every fan girl dreamed of. Yet, she was doing it almost every morning now. The only sad thing about it was the fact that they weren't walking together as friends but as family.

'_If only...'_ Sakuno thought but then shook her thoughts away. _'I shouldn't wish for the impossible.'_

The walk continued in silence. Sakuno fidgeted around nervously. She wanted to start a conversation but wasn't sure if she should say anything. She still remembered that awful day when she tried to start conversations with him but all she got back was "Ryuuzaki, why are you talking so much today?" She definitely didn't want a repeat of that.

Luckily for her, Ryoma stomach growled and Sakuno used it as an excuse to talk to him.

"A-Ano...Ryoma-kun," she stopped walking. "Let's get something to eat."

"Hn…"

Ryoma stopped walking and turned to face her. Sakuno was pointing to a street stand selling hot meat buns. "They have very delicious meat buns. Want to try?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow as if questioning exactly how sanitary the buns were if they were sold on street carts. Sakuno seemed to be able to read the unspoken question because she assured him it was fine.

"Don't worry. I used to come here almost everyday to buy these meat buns. They're more sanitary than they look."

Ryoma nodded – choosing to believe her words.

Sakuno smiled cheerfully. "Wait here Ryoma-kun." Was all she said before she headed for the street cart and asked for two hot meat buns. She returned shortly with a meat bun in each hand.

"Here." She handed him one of them and he took it. The bun felt warm against his cold fingers. He could only imagine how it would feel in his mouth.

Ryoma bit into his bun and Sakuno watched him curiously. After a few chews, he swallowed.

"E-Eto…how was it Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma licked his lips. "Good." That was an understatement of course. He had never tasted a meat bun as good as this one before.

Just as he was ready to take a second bite, a high-pitch voice interrupted them.

"Ryoma-sama!!" Ryoma flinched.

"Eh…" Sakuno turned around just in time to see a pretty girl link her arms around Ryoma's.

Ryoma let out an aggravated sigh then attempted to pull his arm away but she only latched on tighter. Only when she noticed Ryoma's bitten meat bun that she let his arm go.

"Uwah! Ryoma-sama's meat bun looks so delicious! Can I have some?"

"No." He said, a bit annoyed. "Go buy your own."

"Mou…. Ryoma-sama is so mean…." She whined.

Sakuno felt the hair on her neck stand up. The girl's "cutesy" voice made her disturbingly uncomfortable. Furthermore, she hated what she was seeing now. The fact that Ryoma didn't put up much of a struggle made her feel a little hurt. Surprised at her own thoughts, Sakuno quickly pushed the thoughts aside.

"A-Ano… if you want a meat bun, you can have mine…" Sakuno offered.

The pretty girl glared at her as if she was intruding.

"I don't want _yours_. I want _Ryoma-sama's_ meat bun!"

"A-Ah… Gomen…" Sakuno was sorry she offered.

"Who is she anyway Ryoma-sama?" the girl asked as she examined Sakuno up and down and sneered. "S-She's not your girlfriend is she?!" she suddenly asked, horrified.

Ryoma shrugged and took another bite out of his meat bun.

"A-Actually, I'—" Sakuno attempted to explain but was interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you." The girl interrupted and ignored her.

Sakuno remained quiet but couldn't stop the feeling of being left out as she watched the girl flaunt herself all over her "brother".

"R-Ryoma-kun, I think I should go on ahead…" Sakuno muttered.

'_Ryoma-kun?!'_ The girl's expression stiffened. '_Who gave her the right to call him that?!'_

Sakuno turned back to the road and began to walk away when a hand suddenly snatched her wrist.

"Wait Sakuno." Ryoma held her back. "I'll go with you."

"B-But…" She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Although his face remained unchanged, his eyes were practically begging her to let him go with her. He didn't want to stay with the obsessive fan girl.

Sakuno flushed. Somehow she was glad that Ryoma chose her over the pretty girl.

"H-Hai…"

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief and quickly dragged Sakuno away from the "intruder" as they walked quickly to school – leaving the pretty girl behind to fume her head off.

'_Ryoma-sama just called that girl by her first name? Unforgivable!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno felt dizzy as she was practically dragged by Ryoma down the street. Her heart pounded as she noticed his hands still gripping tightly on her wrist. As she stumbled after him clumsily, she tugged on his hand to catch his attention.

"Ryoma-kun… can you slow down a little?" she weezed.

He stopped walking to let her catch her breath. "Sorry." He apologized as he watched Sakuno take a few minutes to calm down.

"I-It's okay." She stuttered as her heart slowed down a little. When she looked up, she saw Ryoma staring behind her as if looking to see if anyone was following them.

Sakuno laughed silently at his insecurity. Ryoma noticed her grin and frowned.

"What's so funny?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakuno's expression stiffened. Perhaps she had offended him?

"It's just that I have never seen Ryoma-kun try to get away from someone as quickly as this before. O-Other than the times when Inui-senpai pulls out his vegetable juice of course…."

Ryoma gave a little grunt and took out his cell phone to check the time.

_9:05 a.m._ Shoot. They were late.

"What time – " Sakuno began but Ryoma answered her before she finished her question.

"9:05" he answered. Sakuno's eyes widened.

"We're late Ryoma-kun!" She panicked and ran down the street with him behind her. This time, she was doing the dragging.

-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrived at school, the gate was already empty of students and lessons had started.

"Mou…we're really late." Sakuno sighed defeatedly.

She had a feeling she was going to be lectured by her sensei on punctuality and whether or not she could afford to be late when her grades were only average.

Ryoma on the other hand had less to worry about. His first class was English and he can ace it without even going to class. Therefore, whether he comes in or not, was up to him.

"You should get to class." Ryoma said as he turned to head for his class too.

"Hai…" Sakuno began heading toward her room when she suddenly remembered to ask him something.

"Ryoma-kun, c-can we go home together today?"

He didn't say anything for a moment as if thinking it over carefully. "Hn." He consented and continued to walk to his class. Sakuno smiled happily at his back and then quickly ran to hers.

* * *

**At the end of the school day….**

* * *

It was finally over. After being lectured by her sensei at the end of the school day, as expected, Sakuno quickly grabbed her book bag and headed out of the room excitedly – only to be stopped by three girls who were about her age. She recognized two of them to be from Ryoma's fan club. 

"Are you Sakuno Ryuuzaki?" The middle girl with dark brown hair asked. She was very intimidating. She stood at least a head taller than Sakuno.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno squeaked. What did they want with her? She doesn't even know them!

"Can you please come with us for a moment? We need your help for something."

Sakuno hesitated. "Ano…someone is waiting for me…."

Their eyes hardened and Sakuno took a step back.

"Don't worry. It'll be quick."

The three of them suddenly grabbed a hold of her and guided her to the front of the girl's restroom.

"T-This is the girl's bathroom…" Sakuno pointed out, a gut feeling told her that something was not right.

The taller girl smirked. "We know." Without warning, the brunette pushed Sakuno harshly inside. Because the floor was just washed and slippery, Sakuno's lower back collided with the hard porcelain sink as she slid across the floor.

"I-Itai!" Tears blurred her eyes as Sakuno struggled to pick herself up. Her back was hurting terribly and she was sure a large bruise would form. "W-What do you want with me?"

"We want you to stay away from our Ryoma-sama." Another girl said.

Sakuno could only see the blurry images of the three girls standing in front of her as her tears blurred her vision more and more. "I can't…" she whispered earning herself a kick in the shin. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

'_I won't give in to them!'_ she thought stubbornly. _'Ryoma-kun is not yours!'_

"What do you mean you can't?!" they pushed her against the wall and surrounded her. "Do you really think Ryoma-sama really cares about you? There's nothing about you that is worth looking at. You're an eyesore!"

The tears that Sakuno tried so hard to refrain from spilling out, trailed down her cheeks. It hurts so much to hear them tell her that she was nothing. She knew she wasn't pretty like the other girls in the school and she knew she wasn't smart either but still; it struck her right in the heart.

"I can't stay away from him." Sakuno repeated again. "B-Because he's very important to me."

"He's important to all of us." They growled – annoyed at the way Sakuno made it sound like he only belonged to her.

'_But all of you have a chance…'_ she let out a sob. '_I'm only his sister!'_

"Who are you to him anyway?!" they grabbed her and threw her against another wall. Sakuno gasped in pain the back of her head knocked against something hard.

"I'm – I'm ….." she stuttered.

"You're what?"

"I'm his sister…."

They laughed at her. "Yea, sure. Then I must be his fiancée." They rolled their eyes at her and pushed her onto the floor. Sakuno sat there, too weak to move.

The third girl with short black hair walked toward the corner of the bathroom and took a bucket of dirty cleaning water that was left behind by the janitor after he washed the floor.

"This is what you get for lying." The girl poured the whole bucket of dirty water over Sakuno's head.

Sakuno gasped as the cold, and smelly water was poured over her head. Her tears mixed with the water dripping from her hair. She shivered and cried silently.

The girls stared at each other for a moment more and decided that they pretty much got the message across and left – leaving a soaked and bruised Sakuno behind.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ryoma Echizen leaned against the gate as he watched students leave in large groups. His catlike eyes scanned around for any signs of Sakuno. However, by the time everyone left, with only a few more students coming out, there was still no sign of her. He huffed impatiently.

'_Where is she?'_ he thought with his hands crossed. The gate was empty by now.

Ryoma considered the possibility of Sakuno going home ahead of him.

'_No_.' he convinced himself. He knew Sakuno was not the type of person that would ditch anyone.

'_Detention for being late?_' he considered this another possibility. It could happen….

He decided to check inside the school to make sure. As he climbed the steps into the school, three girls came out nearly knocking him down.

They squealed when they realized who they bumped into.

"Ryoma-sama!" they chided.

He growled. This was not the time for him to get bombarded with fan girls.

"Is there detention today?" he went straight to the point.

The girls stared questioningly at him. "No, why?"

"I'm looking for someone named Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Do you know if she's still in the school?"

The girls looked at each other nervously and skipped past him.

"No." they muttered, their voice dripping with jealousy. "We don't know her."

Ryoma just shrugged and continued his way up the steps and into the school. Firstly, he checked her classroom but found it empty. He went into the teacher's room only to find teachers but no Sakuno.

Perhaps she did go home and forgot about him…

Sighing, Ryoma made his way out of the school again but stopped when his sensitive picked up a quiet sob. He navigated his way around the hall toward the sound and stopped in front of the girl's bathroom.

He hesitated a little before pushing the door open. The sight before him made him freeze completely.

On the floor was Sakuno dripping from head to toe of dirty bathroom water. She was sobbing quietly into her hands – totally oblivious as to who came in.

As quickly as he had entered, he was suddenly next to her.

"Sakuno?" he nudged her slightly to get her attention and noticed that her body was freezing cold.

His eyebrows pinched together in worry when she looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she grasped his arm tightly as if to make sure he was really there.

"What happened?" his voice was low with a tint of anger buried underneath.

"I-It's n-nothing…" she shivered and Ryoma quickly unbuttoned his outer uniform and draped it around her freezing body.

"We'll talk when we get home." He whispered and helped her up. She winced in pain as her legs gave out. He held on tightly to her waist to refrain her from falling onto the ground again.

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun"

He suspected that there was some sort of damage to her legs and cursed whoever did this to her in his head.

"I'll carry you. Put your hands around my neck."

Sakuno didn't argue. She wrapped her hands around his neck as ordered but let out a squeak of surprise when he lifted her up bridal style. He held her up easily.

"Let's go home."

"Hai…" Sakuno muttered as she snuggled her face into his warm chest and dozed off.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

**Pure Essence**: WHEEEE!!!!!!!! This chapter came out to be longer than I expected. At the beginning, I had no idea what to write but somehow, it all worked out at the end. 

There are many RyoSaku moments in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I had to abuse Sakuno like that… but hey! At least I sent her a knight in shining armor :)

Anyway….

I'm afraid the next update will be in a month or more… since school is back and I don't have much time anymore…I used my 4 day weekend to write this chapter. So please wait patiently for the next chapter. Thank you for your support and understanding!

P.S. – Please excuse the grammar and tense use… my Microsoft Word isn't doing its job…

Please Read and Review!!


	3. The Urge to Protect

**Pure Essence**: Hi everybody!! Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate it every much! I will continue to write for all of you until the end : ) Hopefully, most of you enjoyed the last chapter. Now, I present you chapter three and only hope that you'll like it just as much.

P.S. – I'm so sorry for the late update…. School, volunteer work, homework, tests, you know, the usual (sigh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… sadly.

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter_

"_We'll talk when we get home." He whispered and helped her up. She winced in pain as her legs gave out. He held on tightly to her waist to refrain her from falling onto the ground again. _

"_G-Gomen Ryoma-kun" _

_He suspected that there was some sort of damage to her legs and cursed whoever did this to her in his head. _

"_I'll carry you. Put your hands around my neck." _

_Sakuno didn't argue. She wrapped her hands around his neck as ordered but let out a squeak of surprise when he lifted her up bridal style. He held her up easily. _

"_Let's go home."_

"_Hai…" Sakuno muttered as she snuggled her face into his warm chest and dozed off._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Urge to Protect

* * *

**

All his life, Echizen Ryoma had never felt as afraid and worried as he did at the moment. The fragile girl in his arms only seemed to be getting colder and colder with each passing moment despite the secure and protective layer on top of her.

As Ryoma rushed home, a few people stopped to stare at the unconscious girl in his arms. His hold on her tightened possessively as he threw them glares that seemed to say: _This is none of your business._

"Ryoma-kun…" the girl mumbled under her breath, unconsciously.

He stared at her quietly and quickened his pace cursing under his breath at the person or the _people_ who did this to her. As they slowly reached the Echizen residence, he slowed down and with great difficulty, pressed the doorbell with his elbow. Ryoma stood outside the gate and prayed to Kami-sama that someone was home to help him or rather, _her_.

He waited for thirty seconds – which seemed like 10 minutes to him -- and began to feel impatient.

'What's taking so long?' he thought as there was still no one at the door. He pressed the doorbell with his elbow again trying at the same time, to not make any big movements that will disturb the sleeping girl. Right after he pressed the doorbell the second time, the gate creaked open and Nanako stepped out.

"Hai! Who i– " Nanako paused and gasped when she saw Sakuno's form in Ryoma's arms.

"Sakuno-chan?" Nanako hurried over to the two and gently touched the girl. She quickly retracted her hand when she saw that Sakuno was dripping from head to toe. "Ryoma-kun! What happened?"

Ryoma huffed in annoyance. "That's what _I_ want to know."

Without saying anything more, Nanako quickly ushered Ryoma into the house. Ryoma kicked off his shoes and proceeded to bring Sakuno to her room but was stopped by Nanako.

"Wait!" She took off Sakuno's shoes. "Put her in my room first so I can change her into some dry clothes. Then you can move her to her own bed later. This way, Sakuno-chan won't have to sleep in a wet bed." Ryoma nodded silently and went toward Nanako's room. Nanako slid opened the door for him and he went inside hastily.

"Put her on the bed. I'll just change the sheets later."

Gently, Ryoma lowered Sakuno onto his cousin's bed. Sakuno shuddered and moaned at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Watch Sakuno-chan for a minute while I go get some dry clothes." Nanako exited the room and left Ryoma to watch over Sakuno.

As Sakuno slept on, Ryoma watched as her expression turned from disturbed to peaceful again. Without thinking much, he reached over and put a hand on her forehead. Sensing an abnormal source of heat from her forehead, he frowned.

'Fever…' he mentally noted.

The wet clothes and the cold weather probably caused it…

Ryoma lifted his hand from her forehead just as Nanako returned with a bundle of dry clothes in her hand.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun. Now if you would please step outside for a moment…"

Ryoma nodded and sensing the hint, turned around and stepped out.

He waited patiently in front of the door as his cousin changed his "sister" on the other side. Fifteen minutes later, the door to the room slid open and Nanako emerged at the doorway holding Sakuno's wet clothes.

"You can move Sakuno-chan to her room now."

Ryoma nodded and entered the room. On the bed was Sakuno dressed in a pink pajama with long sleeves and long pants. Ryoma's face flushed a little at the sight of the very vulnerable girl on the bed. Pushing aside his hormonal thoughts, he slid his hand under her and lifted her off the bed once again.

When Ryoma entered his "sister's" room, he slowly made his way to the bed and resettled Sakuno onto her own bed. He then pulled the covers over her and made sure that she was no longer shivering from the cold.

Nanako suddenly appeared at the door of Sakuno's room dressed in a long coat and holding an umbrella, ready to go out.

"Ryoma-kun," Nanako said as she looked at him and then at Sakuno. "I'm going to go outside to buy some medicine for Sakuno-chan. Please take care of her while I'm away."

Ryoma nodded mutely.

When Nanako left, Ryoma went to the kitchen to obtain a cold towel and returned to Sakuno's room. He laid the cold towel on her forehead hoping that it will help lower the fever.

"Nn….." Sakuno groaned and turned her head to the side.

The cold towel fell onto the pillow. Sighing, Ryoma stood over her to reclaim the towel but stopped when he noticed that Sakuno had broken into cold sweat. Slowly, he reached for the towel again and with soft and slow movement, he began to dab the towel around her neck and face to absorb some of the sweat.

-----------------------------------

It was so warm yet so _cold_! That was exactly what Sakuno was feeling on the outside.

Despite the warmth around her body, cold shivers ran through her back and limbs as Sakuno broke out in cold sweat.

She groaned when she felt something cold touch her forehead. She turned her head sideways hoping to get rid of the unfamiliar object. However, when she did that, her ears registered an exasperated sigh and her brain suddenly became more conscious of her surroundings.

'Where am I?' She thought without fully waking up yet.

She willed herself to open her eyes immediately but her eyelids refused to budge. The comfortable cushion beneath her seemed so familiar…yet she couldn't grasp her exact location.

While she was trying to figure out where she was half consciously, she could feel cold fingers pushing her hair away from her neck and a cold towel sliding across her face and neck. She shivered again – this time, not from the cold but from the alien touch. Trying her hardest to open her eyes, she finally cracked opened her eyes. The vision that first greeted her eyes was blurry and it took some time before she realized that she was in her own room. The gentle movement on her neck stopped and she turned to the source.

Kneeling next to her bed was the person she least expected to see – Ryoma Echizen. Sure, he carried her home, but she had expected to wake up alone or with Nanako and the face of Ryoma's worried mother looming over her.

"R-Ryoma –kun?" she blinked.

"Hn." Ryoma stood up and headed for her door. "Wait here and don't move. I'll go bring another towel." He left her room and came back a few seconds later. He approached her bed again and without saying much, he gently laid the towel on her forehead again. Sakuno winced at the cold contact.

"A-Arigato for taking me home Ryoma-kun." She whispered as she stared at the ceiling above her.

"Betsuni" Ryoma shrugged. A short silence ensued. Sakuno lifted her arms out from under the covers and sighed. Suddenly, she blushed and quickly stuffed her arms under the covers again.

Ryoma watched her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"A-A-Ano, Ryoma- kun!" she stuttered and pulled the covers higher till it almost covered her mouth. "M-my clothes…eto…I mean… I had my uniform and then...I-I'm in my pajamas…" Her face was burning and she knew he could tell.

Ryoma watched as his "sister's" face turned redder and redder. Being as dense as he was, he assumed it was because of the fever.

"Yea, what about it?" he didn't exactly get what she was trying to say.

"E-Eto…Did you…" she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "D-did you…change me into my pajamas?"

Ryoma blinked once, blink twice and finally, realization dawned on him. He turned away a little shyly and avoided eye contact.

"No. Nanako changed you into your pajamas." He explained awkwardly. "She went out to buy some medicine for your fever."

"Oh."

More silence ensued after that.

It was an _awkward_ situation indeed.

Sakuno grasped the covers tightly and attempted to shift to the side. Her body was stiff from sleeping on her back the whole time. While she turned a little bit, she winced and her expression contorted to show pain.

Ryoma noticed it and gently helped her lay on her back again.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked and Sakuno was surprised he _cared_ that much.

"M-My lower back, legs, and at the back of my neck…"

"Can you turn around and lay on your stomach?"

"I-I'll try…" Sakuno attempted to roll over again and with much wincing, she succeeded. Without warning, her covers were pulled off of her. She turned to look at him questioningly but he was no longer by her bedside.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun?" she glanced around her room. Where did he go?

"I'm here." Ryoma entered into her room again. After she changed positions, he had left quietly to get some ointment that can lessen pain and heal bruises.

He took his original position by her bed again. Sakuno paid him no attention and turned her face to the other side. She closed her eyes enjoying the comfort of the bed and pillow.

Suddenly, cold fingers pulled up the bottom of her shirt and touched the warm skin of her lower back. She flinched and let out a squeak of surprise.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she squeaked out and flushed scarlet. "W-What are you d-doing?" She buried her face deeper into the pillow to hide her red face.

Instead of answering, he glided his fingers over the skin of her lower back and asked his own question, ignoring hers.

"Who did this to you?" he asked calmly with a dangerous tone to this voice. His eyes were focused on the big brown bruise that marred the smooth white skin of her lower back.

"U-Uh… actually I," Sakuno hesitated and attempted to lie. "I slipped when I was in the girl's bathroom… since… uh… the janitor just washed the floor and I… um bumped my back on the sink."

_Liar_.

Ryoma could tell she was lying. She was so easy to read and her stuttering only made it even more apparent that she was not telling the truth.

"Don't lie." He said seriously. "Tell me who did this and what happened."

Sakuno wrinkled her nose in exasperation. "Mou…" she mumbled into her pillow. She didn't want to tell him the truth because she _knew_ that somehow, he will hunt down her abusers and for all she knows, it would not be a happy ending.

She also didn't want to tell him because the girls that attacked her only did it because they _loved_ him and like they say, when you're in love you do crazy things. Sakuno just assumed that this was once of them.

"A-ano… Ryoma-kun, y-you see…" she swallowed nervously. "I don't think they'll do it again s-so, um, can we ju—"

"No." was his stubborn reply.

Why was he so adamant to find out who did this anyway? Even he didn't know why, but he could feel the anger bubbling inside when he saw the black and blue bruise covering almost the entire width of her slim waist.

"O-Onegai?" she begged and her voice cracked a little. Still, she did not turn to face him.

Ryoma was silent for a moment. He caught the change of tone in her voice and could tell that if he pushed any further, the water gate will open. He sighed deeply and decided not to question any further.

"Fine." He replied grudgingly.

Sakuno let out a sigh of relief when he finally dropped the topic. If he was still stubborn to know, she predicted that she probably would've ended up telling him the whole story. Thankfully, he didn't take that path.

As Sakuno was thinking, Ryoma was slowly opening the cap of an ointment cream to apply on the bruise. When his cold hand and ointment touched her skin, she flinched and snapped out of her reverie.

His strong fingers massaged the bruise lightly and spread the ointment around the bruise.

Sakuno squiggled at the ticklish feeling but Ryoma held her down.

"Don't move."

Sakuno stopped moving and laid still. His fingers continue to move all around her lower back and she could only dig her face into her pillow more as her face turned hotter and hotter.

Who would've thought something like this could happen? Sakuno certainly didn't. The fact that Ryoma was touching her so intimately was something she would never have dared to dream about. Yet, it was happening and she felt like she was the luckiest person in the world – but at the same time, she knew she was also one of the unluckiest.

'If only we were not family…' she thought sadly. If Ryoma did this when they were just friends, she was sure this moment would be heavenly. But reality pulled her down and she could never escape it.

Ryoma's gentle fingers finally left her lower back after the application and he moved to the next location. His arm traveled upwards and without saying anything, he pulled Sakuno's hair back to reveal her neck. Sakuno gasped at the sudden movement and she could feel Goosebumps rising at the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for his fingers again. When he smoothed the ointment on her bruised skin at the back of her neck, a tingle ran down her spine. He had no idea but his fingers were driving her crazy!

Sakuno could feel her face heating up so badly that she was sure her fever had risen up a few degrees. Trying to think of something else other than his gentle fingers gliding over the skin of her neck, she tried to start a conversation with him.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun." She began and she felt his fingers pause for a moment.

"For what?"

"For causing you so much trouble today….I must've been so heavy…"

"Yea, you were." He said. Of course, he was not serious.

"Mou… how embarrassing…"

"I was kidding."

His hand moved down to her legs and was slowly pulling her long pants up to her knees. His fingers massaged the muscle slowly then applied the ointment.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Anyway, how did you find me?"

"My ears." He said simply. "I heard someone crying in the girl's bathroom."

Sakuno pouted. She didn't want to admit she was crying.

"I-I was not crying. I was just… just…" she stuttered, trying to find some sort of excuse.

Ryoma smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Just?"

"-- Just sniffing from the cold." She lied.

_Yea right._

"Hm…" he decided to let her win this argument just for the sake of leaving her with some self pride. "Souka."

Ryoma ran his fingers over the bruised part of the leg one last time and recapped the ointment.

"Done." He proclaimed.

"Arigato…" she whispered and sighed sleepily.

A light rumble and the sound of pouring rain from outside suddenly startled her however and her eyes opened wide in fright.

"It's a storm." Ryoma noted as he observed the room turning shadier and shadier. He figured it was going to happen eventually from the gloomy weather this morning. Getting up, he attempted to close the partially opened window in her room but an arm suddenly grasped his and refrained him from moving any further.

"W-Where are you going?" Sakuno looked up at him nervously.

"To close the window so the rain doesn't come in."

Sakuno made a low whimpering noise and reluctantly freed his hand from her grasp. When she did so, he moved toward the window and looked out. It was pouring tremendously outside. He could see the thick storm clouds flash from lightening and then rumble loudly from thunder.

'Seems like this will go on for the whole night…' he thought. He just hoped Nanako and his parents would make it home safely.

Ryoma stared at the sky for a little longer and then closed the window. When he turned around to face the room again, it had gotten considerably darker. He was still able to see everything clearly however, for he has good vision.

He walked toward Sakuno's bedside again and touched her forehead with his palm. Her fever had gotten lower he noticed. Picking up the towel that had been discarded for a while now, he decided to get a fresh one. But Sakuno's pleading voice stopped him.

"Don't go…" she said quickly and held on to his hand again.

"I will be back in a few seconds." He stared at her hand but made no attempt to pull it off. "I need to get you a new towel."

He made a move to get up again but her hold on him only tightened. Usually, in a situation like this, Sakuno would've blushed, dropped his hand, and apologize profusely. But right now, she was _afraid_. The rumbling of the storm and the flashes in the sky were so _loud_ and _terrifying_. The thin walls of her room didn't help to block out any of the noise either.

"S-Stay Ryoma-kun. P-please stay a little longer." she begged and flinched when a loud clasp of thunder made a noise so loud that she thought the whole house shook for a second.

Ryoma stared at the frightened face of his "sister" and his eyes softened.

"Sleep." He commanded and Sakuno blinked.

"Eh?"

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"R-really?" her face lightened up.

"Hn." He nodded.

He was usually not the one to compromise to anything but when he watched her eyes flicker with fright and her body flinch from the noise of the storm, he felt the need to protect her. She had gone through a lot today he knew and the least he could do was stay until she fell asleep.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun…" she whispered and closed her eyes with a relieved smile on her face. For some reason, the noise from the storm didn't bother her as much anymore. The warm hand she was grasping provided her comfort.

It was just like the hands of her grandmother – so safe, so warm and comforting….

With these last thoughts, Sakuno's breathing grew deeper and she fell asleep.

Ryoma leaned on the side of her bed as he watched her sleep. She was still grasping onto his hand pretty tightly but he could not pull his hand away for he might risk the chance of waking her up.

Reaching with his other hand, he pulled the covers over her and leaned his head on the edge of the bed. Since he isn't able to go anywhere for the rest of the night, he might as well make himself comfortable.

Sakuno mumbled something incoherently and he glanced at her just to make sure she was still sleeping.

Ryoma observed the sleeping face of his "sister" and wondered exactly just how things turned out this way. He could feel himself growing soft for her even though he never used to pay attention to girls.

But she was _different_.

He didn't know if it was because she was his family now or that they were living together but even _before_ all that happened, he had been watching her – like the time when she was bullied by another school's tennis team and he defended her. Not to mention he taught them all a lesson they'll never forget. Somehow, when he's around her, his cold exterior falters a little and he can't help but wonder why that is so.

Ryoma yawned and blinked sleepily. The rain outside had slowed down to a drizzle and there was no more thunder but still flashes of lightning. He moved his head a little closer to Sakuno's head and closed his eyes. The soft pelting sounds of rain against the window slowly brought him to sleep.

----------------------------

The door to the Echizen Residence opened revealing a disheveled and wet Nanako with a broken umbrella. Next to her were Rinko and Nanjirou whom she had met on her way home. Both were dripping from head to toe.

"Ack! Where did all this rain and wind come from?" complained Nanjirou shaking his wet clothes around causing water droplets to land all over the floor.

"Stop doing that." Rinko reprimanded. "You're making the floor all slippery and wet!"

Nanako simply sighed at her uncle's childish behavior. Dropping her umbrella in the bin by the door, she took out the medicine she bought at a local pharmacy. She would've returned much earlier if the storm had not delayed her.

"I hope Sakuno-chan's alright." She said and hurried to Sakuno's room. Rinko and Nanjirou followed behind her.

Once they reached the room, they slid open the door quietly trying not to disturb the occupant inside especially if Sakuno had fallen asleep. What they saw when the door opened left Nanako, Rinko and Nanjirou surprised.

On the bed was Sakuno sleeping peacefully and next to her, sitting on the floor with his head leaning on the edge of her bed was Ryoma, also asleep.

The three of them entered quietly trying not to make a sound to wake either Ryoma or Sakuno.

"Look." Nanjirou snickered sheepishly. He pointed to his son and his adopted daughter's entwined hand. "I knew it!"

Rinko frowned at her husband's silly behavior but smiled gently at the almost picture perfect scene in front of her.

'Seems like they had a little bit of a bonding time…' she thought.

Nanako went out of the room for a moment and came back with a blanket for Ryoma.

"Here, let me." Rinko offered. She glided her way toward her son and gently laid the blanket on him. He shifted a little but did not wake up.

"Let's go outside." Rinko whispered and ushered both Nanako and Nanjirou outside the room.

Before closing the door, she looked at her children once more.

"Oyasumi."

* * *

**A/N:** YAY!! Another chapter complete! 

I wrote this chapter in three days starting on Thanksgiving Day. Btw, Happy late Thanksgiving (For those who celebrate it)!! I tried to write this on the day before Thanksgiving but I just couldn't make it.

I also have to apologize for the slow update. I expected to update in a month but the college applications and essays as well as my 4 AP classes really kept me busy. I could only use the time of holidays to write my chapters. Hopefully, the next chapter will be able to go up during next month's winter recess….no guarantees.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it didn't go the way some of you wanted like how Ryoma would hunt down Sakuno's abusers XD but, don't worry, I'm sure there will be other chances for that to happen!

I would like to hear your comments on this chapter so **review**! Thank you for reading!!


	4. Crime and Punishment

**Pure Essence**: Happy belated new year everyone!! May 2008 be better than 2007!

Before I begin the story, I want to give a big thanks to all those reviewers who reviewed my story! To be able to get almost 100 reviews for 3 chapters makes me happy! Also, I want to thank those who continue to wait for my story despite the two month wait due to school (Finals, exams, homework, etc. you get the point…) I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well…I write my chapters base on the ideas that come to my mind during school when I'm bored. So I write my fic as I go along. None of it is planned until I write it. LOL that's why, sometimes the wait for a new chapter takes a while until something cute or interesting inspires me. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own my plot and nothing else.

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter_

_Ryoma observed the sleeping face of his "sister" and wondered exactly just how things turned out this way. He could feel himself growing soft for her even though he never used to pay attention to girls._

_But she was __different_

_He didn't know if it was because she was his family now or that they were living together but even __before__ all that happened, he had been watching her – like the time when she was bullied by another school's tennis team and he defended her. Not to mention he taught them all a lesson they'll never forget. Somehow, when he's around her, his cold exterior falters a little and he can't help but wonder why that is so…_

_-----_

"_Look." Nanjirou snickered sheepishly. He pointed to his son and his adopted daughter's entwined hand. "I knew it!"_

_Rinko frowned at her husband's silly behavior but smiled gently at the almost picture perfect scene in front of her._

'_Seems like they had a little bit of a bonding time…' she thought._

_Nanako went out of the room for a moment and came back with a blanket for Ryoma._

"_Here, let me." Rinko offered. _

_She glided her way toward her son and gently laid the blanket on him. He shifted a little but did not wake up._

"_Let's go outside." Rinko whispered and ushered both Nanako and Nanjirou outside the room. Before closing the door, she looked at her children once more._

"_Oyasumi."

* * *

_

"**Crime" and Punishment

* * *

**

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and blue – hardly indicating any evidence of the turbulent storm that had hit the night before. As sunlight filtered in through the window with incredible intensity, a figure began to stir under the covers.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was the first one to awake that morning. Although her mind was semi-conscious, her eyes remained closed. She stayed where she was for a little longer, hoping to divulge in the warmth of the sunlight and the body heat trapped under her covers. It was unusually warm she noted lazily but could not exactly pin point the reason for the extra heat.

She attempted to turn her body to face the wall so that her stiff muscles could be relieved from sleeping in the same position all night but something slightly heavy was holding down the right half of her body.

Sakuno pulled her eyebrows together in thought without opening her eyes. A slightly disturbed frown was present on her lips as she tried again to turn her body or at least move a limb… Her right arm and leg moved slightly but was held down again by some unfamiliar weight.

"Mou…" Sakuno muttered under her breath and struggled to open her eyelids to investigate. When she finally opened her eyes and adjusted it to the lighting of the room, she turned her head to the right and her breath got caught at her throat.

Next to her was Echizen Ryoma, sleeping peacefully beside her. He was sleeping on his stomach with half of his body lying on top of hers. One strong arm was draped across her chest. His right leg was in between hers. The only thing separating direct contact was the covers. His face was so close that if she moved a few centimeters over, their noses would touch.

Sakuno was extremely confused and flustered. The heat was slowly rising at the back of her neck and up her cheeks.

'A-Ano… what should I do?' she thought nervously. The position they were in was too much for her to take in. It was way _too_ _intimate_. Never in her whole life had she ever shared a bed with a male let alone a male she had a crush on! Sakuno vaguely wondered how Ryoma got into her bed. But the last thing she could recall was him sitting beside her bed on the floor…

Sakuno relaxed and took light breaths, for any small movements might wake him. She turned her head to face him again and for the first time in her life, she felt like the thing she wanted the most was in her hands even if that was not the case in reality. She brought her face closer to his until their noses were about one centimeter apart.

'Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno mouthed the words but no sound escaped. This moment was too perfect to ruin. There may never be a chance like this again.

She stared at him silently and took note of his handsome and boyish features. She felt his chest heave up and down in slow movement on her right shoulder. A thought suddenly filtered into her head and she gave him a bittersweet smile.

'One day…' she thought with hazy eyes, 'One day, he will share a bed with a woman he loves – just like this, everyday.'

_I'm so jealous…_

Sakuno felt ashamed; ashamed that she was jealous of the one person that might bring him happiness, and ashamed that she was having such selfish thoughts of wanting to keep Ryoma for herself even if he was her brother.

Ryoma chose this time to move. The arm that was flung across her chest pulled her closer and then relaxed again. Sakuno stayed as still as she could, even holding her breath until he turned calm again. Once she felt that he was back to breathing steadily, she let go of her breath.

Ryoma must've felt the movement of her chest or her breath because he scrunched his nose a bit and muttered a groan. He dug his head deeper into the pillow and closer to her face until Sakuno was close enough to brush her lips against his. However, being the overly shy and easily embarrassed girl she is, she pulled back slightly to leave some distance between them.

Her face was still red as a tomato. Ryoma shifted again, seeking more warmth. He buried his head into the crevice of her neck causing Sakuno to shiver at the ticklish feeling. His hot breath blew just below her ears making her blush to the point that she felt like her fever was starting up all over again.

Sakuno raised her free hand to gently brush some of his messy hair off her face. He didn't make any indication that he felt it. She sighed inwardly and closed her eyes not because she wanted to sleep again, but because she is not yet ready to face reality.

---------------------

Ryoma's mind began to awake when he felt something solid beneath him while shifting. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to open his eyes to find out. It was so warm and comfortable. These two feelings were enough to make him want to continue sleeping even if his mind was already partially awake. He moved his head closer to the source of warmth and released a breath. He felt a slight shiver from the object beneath him but it was still not enough to make open his eyes. He pulled his arm closer around the object, enjoying the feeling of having something to hold onto while sleeping.

He continued to sleep for a few more moments before his internal clock told him it was time to wake up. It was rare for him to sleep in, since he regularly woke up early for tennis practice. Ryoma opened his sleepy eyes slowly and yawned. It took him a while to process where he was, what he was doing, and what happened.

The first thing that he realized was that he was on a bed, namely _Sakuno_'s bed.

'How did I – '

Ryoma pinched his eyebrows trying hard to remember last night's events. But the only thing he remembered was that he fell asleep on the floor _next _to her bed, not _on_ her bed. He concluded that he must've climbed onto the bed in the middle of the night subconsciously, trying to seek a more comfortable resting spot.

Secondly, he discovered that he was sprawled on top of Sakuno in a very compromising position that would create a big misunderstanding if anyone happened to pop in…

Just as he finished that thought, he heard footsteps belonging to more than one person walking closer and closer towards the room.

Ryoma cursed in his mind at the bad timing and tried his best to pick himself up without disturbing the sleeping girl on the bed.

But it was too late.

The door to Sakuno's room slid open forcefully. The loud "clack" emphasized the force of the door being pushed open. Ryoma could hear Nanako's voice down the hall, trying to calm down the intruder that had already barged into the room before she could get there.

"SAKUNO, I heard you wer—"

Sakuno was jolted awake by the sudden noise.

Standing by the door, was Sakuno's best friend, Tomoka, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

Ryoma was still lying partially on top of Sakuno except his hands were now holding his body up on each side of Sakuno's body. Before either of them were able to comprehend what to do, Nanako appeared behind Tomoka, and after Nanako were Seigaku's regulars who also happened to stop by for a visit.

All of them stood there for a moment in silence before someone finally said something.

"My… my…Echizen." Fuji began with that same smile and creepy eyes.

Another silence ensued. Then, everyone started saying something at the same time.

"O-Ochibi…and Sakuno-chan…I KNEW IT!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro slapped hands together excitedly.

"You owe me 500 yen mamushi!" Momoshiro snickered at Kaido.

"Fshh…"

"Just as I calculated. 95 chance that something will happen between those two when we come to visit." More scribbling ensued in Inui's notebook.

Tezuka, who stood behind everyone else, looked unfazed but those who knew him well enough could see that his composure faltered a little. He simply muttered a "Hn…" and turned away.

Oishi, the mother figure of the team, looked as if he was going to collapse at the seemingly "indecent" scene in front of him.

Kawamura, who had a tennis racket in his hand from practice prior to the visit, suddenly yelled, startling everyone.

"BURNING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ECHIZEN?!" He pointed the racket at Ryoma. "DON'T LET YOUR HORMONES TAKE OVE—"

Fuji took the racket from Kawamura.

"Now, now, Taka-san. We don't want to wake up the whole household now, do we?"

Too late.

Rinko and Nanjirou appeared beside them a moment later. Nanjirou, once again, was the childish one.

"Oi, Sesshounen. I didn't know you had it in you." He snicked.

Ryoma finally snapped to his senses and muttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Baka Oyaji."

Ryoma then unraveled himself from on top of Sakuno and got off the bed. The messy hair and the wrinkled clothing proved that he was on the bed the whole night making him the culprit of the whole situation.

Sakuno was so embarrassed that she could not even look up to meet the eyes of all the people staring at them. She just wished that the bed would somehow open up and swallow her whole. But that, of course, would never happen.

'W-What should I say now?' she thought, staring at her fidgety fingers on top of the cover.

"A-Ano..." Sakuno began, attempting to somehow make the situation clear that they were not doing anything indecent.

"_We_ didn't do anything" Ryoma somehow finished for her.

"Eh?" Sakuno peeped out – surprised that Ryoma was actually defending her, somewhat.

Ryoma's mother looked disapprovingly at her son. "Of course not. If you did something already, then it will be too late."

Sakuno blushed deeper at her meaning.

"R-Rinko-san, it's not Ryoma-kun's f-fault." Sakuno stuttered. "He was up all night watching me, s-so he probably slept on the b-bed without realizing."

The tension in the room lowered a little and Sakuno couldn't help but feel a little bit more relieved.

Rinko turned to her son again. "Ryoma. Go get changed and make your own breakfast. That's your punishment for being so careless."

"Eh?" Ryoma protested but the look his mother gave him silenced him.

"Cheh" he said finally before exiting the room.

The regulars gave a few more snickers until Ryoma's room door slid closed with a harsh noise. Rinko turned to Sakuno this time and said more gently, "Sakuno-chan, when you're ready, please come down for breakfast."

"H-Hai."

"All of you are welcome to join us for breakfast too." Rinko referred to the regulars and Tomoka. "I'm sorry that you have to see this so early in the morning."

Fuji gave her one of his smiles. "Daijoubu. It was quite…"

"…an interesting sight." Inui finished for him and continued to scribble in his notebook with a glint in his glasses.

Nanako, Rinko, and Nanjirou exited the room to prepare for the start of a new day even though it was a Saturday.

The only ones left in the room were the regulars, and Tomoka.

"Sakuno," Tomoka looked a little excited after her shock. "I can't believe you slept _with_ Ryoma-sama!" She shook her best friend by the shoulder.

"M-Mou…Tomo-chan!" Sakuno's cheeks burned. "Don't say it like that."

Tomoka simply shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to say.

The regulars began crowding around her.

"Say, Ryuuzaki, what _really_ happened?" Momoshiro questioned.

Inui peered down at her with a frightening grin and notebook at hand ready to record something, _anything_.

Before Sakuno could deny anything, Tezuka stepped in.

"We did not come here for that reason." He reminded them.

Momoshiro whined and Inui stuffed his notebook back into his bag. The rest of the conversation eventually turned to be about how she was feeling and what happened at school. Sakuno tried to keep it as vague as possible. She didn't want to worry everyone.

Just when she mentioned that she had a fever the night before and the bruises she got, Inui's face darkened into a sinister glee.

"It's perfect." He declared in a low voice. He dugged into his bag once again and pulled out a bottle of slimy yellow-green liquid. Everyone's face immediately darkened except Fuji. "I prepared this drink yesterday. It's called **Inui's Super Healing Vegetable Juice**. It's guaranteed to heal bruises in one day and increase your body's defense in one night. Want to try it?"

Sakuno's face turned pale. Just looking at the liquid made her want to puke.

"N-No thank you, Inui-senpai."

Inui looked a little disappointed but then shrugged. "I see." He said, "What a shame."

------------------------------

A while later, everybody gathered up at the dining room table. The regulars all looked amazed at the glamorous breakfast in front of them. It was a Japanese styled breakfast that looked as if it was made by a professional chef. A cup of hot tea was next to each plate. Everyone picked up their chopsticks, eager to digest the delicious smelling meal.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said at the same time and began to eat.

While everyone was eating their breakfast happily, Ryoma was brooding by the side. On his plate was nothing more than two pieces of toast. He didn't know how to cook since he never really had to do it. The only thing he knew how to make was toast. It was simple and easy – except it wasn't fulfilling for a growing boy like him at all.

He grudging bit into the toast and did not notice the guilty pair of eyes that were watching him from across the table.

Sakuno felt awful. Ryoma was taking the whole punishment for her. To be honest, she believed that she should've been punished too because she actually _wanted_ him to sleep on her bed next to her. It was partially her fault for being so selfish and keeping him there until it was too late.

Her appetite was suddenly gone.

When everyone else finished their food, she still had half of her breakfast untouched. There were still about two long rolls of sushi left.

"Rinko-san," Sakuno said quietly.

Ryoma's mother looked up at her.

"A-Ano…I'm not really hungry right now. Do you think I can pack this and eat it a little later when I get hungry?"

Ryoma's mother nodded. "Sure. There are some plastic containers by the oven. Just use that to keep it fresh."

"Arigato." She stood up from the table and made her way to the kitchen. Sakuno put her breakfast into the plastic container as instructed and closed the cover over it tightly. She took a fork and some napkins. By the time she was done, her senpais and Tomoka were already dismissing themselves. They gave her their good blessings; thanked Ryoma's mother for her breakfast, and left.

When Ryoma finished with his toast, he picked up his plate and took it to the sink to wash. This was obviously part of the punishment too. He just hoped he didn't have to make himself lunch _and_ dinner. If that was so, he'll have to starve for the rest of the day or buy takeout – if his mother allows.

Ryoma went back to his room afterwards. Sakuno followed behind him with the breakfast box in her hands.

Sakuno was sure to keep at least a four feet difference between them. She just hoped Ryoma wasn't mad at her. She knew that he had every right to be though. She sighed sadly and suddenly realized that Ryoma was no longer in front of her. He already went into his room and had closed the door behind him.

Sakuno stood outside his door contemplating what to do. She squeezed the plastic container in her hand tightly.

'I have to apologize…' she thought self-reprimandingly.

Sakuno mustered up all her courage and knocked lightly at his door – hoping the whole time that she would not face a ticked off Ryoma.

--------------------

Ryoma was lying on his bed until he heard a quiet knock at his door. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. He sighed exhaustedly and went to open the door.

When he slid open the door, a fidgety Sakuno was standing there. She wouldn't meet his eyes and he knew automatically that it was because of guilt.

"What?" he asked casually.

Sakuno bit her lips and dragged her line of vision to his face, trying desperately to meet his eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun… eto…here!" she shoved the plastic container with her nearly untouched breakfast, to him.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"For you…" she whispered. "It was my fault that Ryoma-kun couldn't have a decent breakfast."

"Betsuni." He denied, but his stomach made a little noise that contradicted what he said.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips but she refused to let it show. After all, she was supposed to be sincere when she was apologizing.

"Daijoubu Ryoma-kun, I won't tell Rinko-san."

Ryoma stared at her for a second and at the plastic container again.

"Hn…" he muttered, signaling that he will accept it. Why wouldn't he? His stomach was practically begging for it.

Ryoma turned around and sat on his bed to eat. Sakuno stood by the doorway contemplating whether she should stand there or go back to her room without saying anything.

Just as she decided to leave and let him eat in peace, he said something to her that surprised her.

"You can come in if you want."

Sakuno blushed. "A-Ano, Rinko-san might misunderstand again…"

Ryoma smirked at her embarrassment.

"I'll leave the door open."

Sakuno thought for a moment before taking a small step into his room. It was a little messy but it somehow fit Ryoma's image very well. Tennis magazines lay sprawled on the floor. A small TV was at the corner of his room with a small play station controller laid tangled on the floor. Without even looking, Sakuno could already tell that the only games he plays were tennis based games.

While she was busy examining his room, Ryoma was busy stuffing his mouth with food. His mother's Japanese-style breakfast was always the best.

When he finished, Sakuno offered to take it to him so that she could bring it back to wash without arousing any suspicion. He simply gave it to her and she went out of his room to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, she washed the plastic container and returned it to where she found it before. As she stepped out of the kitchen, Ryoma had on his tennis cap and was holding two of his red tennis rackets.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"_We_ are going somewhere." He corrected. "Get dressed properly."

"E-Eh?" She was slightly confused but complied to his wishes anyways. She wore her coat and high knee socks and then followed him out to the back of the house.

Sakuno stood amazed at the large area behind the house that she never visited. There was a small personal tennis court.

'So this is where Ryoma-kun trained throughout his childhood…' she thought, fascinated.

"Here, use this." Ryoma interrupted her thoughts when he handed her a tennis racket.

She held the tennis racket in her hand and looked at him questioningly.

He walked to one side of the court and turned to face her. "I want to see how much you've improved since I last tested your form, _Ryuuzaki_."

Sakuno felt nostalgia flood through her. It's been a while since he called her that. It made her remember the time when they were just regular friends and not family.

She squeezed the racket tightly in her hand. Ever since her grandmother passed away, she hadn't touched a tennis racket until now. The feeling brought back many good memories and bitter ones as well.

Sakuno shook the thoughts out of her head and proceeded to walk toward the opposite side of the courts. Ryoma waited for her patiently and allowed her to start first.

"Ryoma-kun…I'll use what you taught me a long time ago." She said confidently.

Ryoma smirked. That was enough of an answer.

Sakuno served a weak ball across the court but it hit the net.

She flushed.

"Mou…how embarrassing…" she muttered.

Ryoma blinked. "Is that all you learned from me?" he asked.

"N-No…" she said, feeling totally humiliated.

For the rest of the game, she managed to do a little bit better. But still, for most of the time, she either hit the net, hit so hard that the ball flew over the roof, or the ball was out.

Ryoma sighed.

'She didn't improve after all…'

Sakuno tried one last time and managed to hit a correct serve to him.

'Not bad.' He noted. 'But she still needs to use more force.'

He gave her a cocky smirk while pointing his trademark red racket at her.

Sakuno knew exactly what was going to come next. She sighed in defeat when the words slipped out of his lips.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

**[A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just for your information, this was not what I planned for this chapter at all… I basically drifted off my original plot for this chapter and wrote whatever came to my mind. XD This chapter had a lot of moments and a bit of humor. I wanted to break up the tense moment from last chapter a little. So I put this light hearted chapter to somehow balance it out. I hope it wasn't that bad… I'm finding it harder and harder to put everyone in character but I hope I didn't do such a bad job on this chapter. 

_Please read and review_.

Once again, thanks to all the past reviewers! I appreciate your effort in telling me my weak points and your wonderful comments on the story!

For those who didn't know, I wrote a new _one-shot_ called **Promise?**

It would be nice if you guys read that too and tell me what you thought of it.

Once again, sorry for the late update. I can't guarantee an update next month but I'll do my best!


	5. Intruder

**Pure Essence**: Welcome to chapter 5 of _Immoral_. As usual, I apologize for the late update. I did say I will try to update during mid-winter recess which was last month… I tried but the teacher really piled me up with homework since it was one whole week off. I spent my whole week doing homework rather than the things I had planned to do. But anyway, I tried to write even if that meant I had to sacrifice my lunch period in school to type this up in the library. Ah… so much to do, so little time!!

To those faithful readers who waited for my snail of an update, I thank you!!! I would like to thank those who made an effort to review too! So, thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT. It's too bad the manga ended… but the ending was open for the imagination XD Therefore, I will interpret it as Sakuno being an important character in Ryoma's life or throughout the plot because she was shown at the end! RyoSaku LOVE!

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter_

"_Ryoma-kun…I'll use what you taught me a long time ago." She said confidently. _

_Ryoma smirked. That was enough of an answer. _

_Sakuno served a weak ball across the court but it hit the net. _

_She flushed._

"_Mou…how embarrassing…" she muttered. _

_Ryoma blinked. "Is that all you learned from me?" he asked._

"_N-No…" she said, feeling totally humiliated. _

_For the rest of the game, she managed to do a little bit better. But still, for most of the time, she either hit the net, hit so hard that the ball flew over the roof, or the ball was out. _

_Ryoma sighed. _

'_She didn't improve after all…'_

_Sakuno tried one last time and managed to hit a correct serve to him. _

'_Not bad.' He noted. 'But she still needs to use more force.'_

_He gave her a cocky smirk while pointing his trademark red racket at her. _

_Sakuno knew exactly what was going to come next. She sighed in defeat when the words slipped out of his lips. _

"_Mada Mada Dane, Ryuuzaki." _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Intruder**

* * *

"Mou...my muscles hurt." Sakuno groaned as she sat down on the side porch of the house. 

Ryoma simply gave a grunt as a response.

The two of them sat together, side by side in silence simply enjoying the peacefulness in the air.

"You know," Ryoma mumbled lazily, "You suck at tennis."

Sakuno sighed at his blunt remark. "Hai..."

"You lost over 10 of my tennis balls by serving them all over the roof" he continued to say.

"Gomen-nasai Ryoma-kun! I'll go find them later. They're probably around this area..."

"Don't bother." he said with his eyes closed. "It'll take you all day to find them all."

"Then I'll go out to buy you a ne--"

"No thanks." he refused. "I prefer the old ones. They had a good bounce to them"

Sakuno looked utterly depressed. Ryoma however, was enjoying it. To be honest, he was simply exaggerating when he said she lost over 10 of his balls. She'd probably only hit about 8 over. But she probably wasn't even counting so he used it to his advantage. It wasn't like him but it's fun teasing her sometimes. He knew she was the type that believes in everything he says whether it's a lie or the truth.

"Here," he said and dragged a small basket with tennis balls over to her.

"Eh?" she asked. "Ano... what's this for?"

"Mark them." he stated. "These are the less expensive tennis balls. We'll use these when we play. If we lose them again, we can identify which of them are ours."

Sakuno picked up a tennis ball and rolled it over in her palm.

"What should I put on here?" she asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "Betsuni."

"Ryoma-kun, I need a marker…"

"There's one in the basket"

Sakuno reached into the basket and retrieved a marker. The marker looked pretty worn out as if it has been used for marking something rough – probably for the purpose of marking tennis balls.

Uncapping the marker, she paused to think for a moment before inking the yellow ball.

A few seconds later, she put the first ball down and went to retrieve the second one. She inked that one too before recapping the marker.

"Done!" she said happily, and picked up the two tennis balls. "Look, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma raised one eyebrow when he saw what she drew. On one tennis ball, was a chibi face that resembled him – with the cap and unruly hair. On the other one was another chibi face that resembled her – with a flower clip and two braids.

"Hn…" he mumbled.

"So, what do you think Ryoma-kun?" she asked. Sakuno lifted the two balls for emphasis and then put them together. The two small faces on the ball were facing each other. Sakuno unknowingly held them in such a way that made it looked like they were kissing.

Ryoma stared at it longer and smirked. "I like it." he simply said.

Sakuno beamed happily then proceeded to do the same thing to all the balls. In the end, there was an even count resulting in half the balls having her face on it and the other half with his.

Sakuno flicked her hands tiredly and dropped the marker next to her.

"It's finally done!" she breathed as she glanced at her accomplishment.

Ryoma shrugged and stood up. Sakuno stared at him curiously.

"Ryoma-kun? Where are you going?"

"Out." He said.

He proceeded to walk into the house. Sakuno got up after him and followed him in.

"Oi Sesshounen" Nanjirou suddenly appeared by the door to the porch startling the both of them. He ruffled Ryoma's hair in a teasingly way. "Did you have fun with Sakuno-chan?"

"Oyaji." Ryoma answered and pushed his father's hand away. "Stop saying such unnecessary things."

Sakuno stood quietly behind Ryoma and nodded as a greeting to Nanjirou. He winked at her causing Sakuno to turn away and blush shyly.

Ryoma noticed his father's action and frowned. Was that a _flirtatious wink_ his father just gave Sakuno? When will his father stop being so perverted?

"_Baka Oyaji_." Ryoma glared. "Stop flirting with your own daughter."

Sakuno gasped at Ryoma's vulgar way of speaking. "Ryoma-kun!"

"It's alright Sakuno-chan." Nanjirou smirked. "Ryoma here is just a little jealous."

Ryoma threw his father an exasperated look before roughly pushing past him with a low "Cheh."

Sakuno quickly shuffled after him but not before bowing respectively to Ryoma's father.

As Nanjirou watched the two's fading backs, he chuckled lightly.

"My my…" he dawdled. "My little boy is finally growing up."

---------------------------

Ryoma stomped ill-humoredly to the front door before sitting down to retie his shoelaces.

'_Jealous_?' Ryoma thought incredulously. 'Why would I be jealous?' All his father did was wink at _her_ and she _blushed_. There was nothing to be jealous about. Yet, what was this uncomfortable gut feeling swarming up inside of him?

A slight shuffling was heard. He turned to his left to see Sakuno sitting next to him waiting for him to do something.

"You don't have to follow me." He said and turned his attention back to his sneakers.

"I want to." She said defiantly. "I'll go wherever Ryoma-kun will go."

Ryoma paused in his movements. He was slightly taken aback by her sudden boldness and honesty. Her last phrase almost seemed like it was some sort of confession. Ryoma pushed that thought aside and stood up.

"Do as you like."

He opened the door and she followed him. As they made their way up the street, there was a heavy silence. Ryoma didn't mind it though. He was use to this kind of thing. He was the type that preferred not to talk unless spoken to. And even when spoken to sometimes, he would still choose to remain silent.

Sakuno on the other hand, was less comfortable with the silence. It was hard not talking to the person she had _always_ wanted to talk to. As she followed behind him obediently, she couldn't help but notice the distance between them, both literally and metaphorically.

No matter how close she was to him physically, their relationship was still somewhat "mada mada dane". Not that she was complaining about anything… it was already a privilege to be in the same house as him.

Still, _if only_ he would just notice her a bit more…

"Oi." Ryoma turned to look at her.

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"You should watch where you're going you know." He said before eyeing the object in front of her.

Indeed, in front of her was a street lamp post in which she had almost walked into while deep in thought.

"A-a." she stuttered and took a step back.

Ryoma closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"If you get hurt, I'll get in trouble." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"H-Hai. Gomen-nasai Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked to the floor. "I will watch where I'm going from now on…"

Ryoma turned to face the road again but walked slower this time as if to make sure she caught up to him instead of trailing behind him. Sakuno matched his strides and eventually they were walking side by side.

As they walked up to the more commercial districts, Ryoma began to slow down. Once in a while he would walk into a store to look around. Sakuno simply waited for him patiently and didn't question him about anything.

However, most of the time, Ryoma would come out empty handed that is until he went into one of the larger convenience stores and bought a pack of Ponta, which Sakuno had expected since it was something Ryoma was usually seen with whether he was standing or sitting.

The sky was darkening quickly by the time they decided to head home. Ryoma lead the way again. This time, he took a different route home and Sakuno was beginning to grow uncomfortable… This road she recognized it very well. It was the route she took everyday back home when her grandmother was still alive. It will eventually lead her to her old home.

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun." She said quietly. "Why are we going this way?"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is there something wrong with going home this way?"

"I-Iie…" she stuttered and remained quiet again. She was beginning to feel anxious inside. Seeing her house after so long would dig up all the painful feelings she had tried to bury over the past month.

Sakuno didn't mention her discomfort to Ryoma though. There was no reason for him to know. This was her problem and she will handle it herself. That was easier said than done however. Her heart continued to pound nervously at each step she took closer in the direction of her house.

Ryoma seemed not to notice her fidgety behavior or her clumsy and reluctant steps because he walked even faster in a casual pose. Sakuno sighed and followed him obediently. Her house was starting to come into view now. She tried not to look at it and walked faster.

Sakuno paused in her step when she didn't hear Ryoma's footsteps anymore. She turned to her side to search for him only to find him staring at a certain house…namely _hers_.

"E-Eto…Is there something wrong Ryoma-kun?"

"There's someone in front of your house." he nodded his head in the direction she dreaded to look at.

"W-Who?" she questioned uncertainly.

Ryoma shrugged and walked closer.

"Mou…" Sakuno muttered impatiently under her breath and followed him with much hesitation.

A figure was sitting in front of her gate with a small luggage like bag lying next to him or her.

Sakuno struggled to see who it was in the already darkened sky. The figure seemed more like a shadow than a person.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sakuno asked as she approached the figure cautiously.

The figure shifted fora moment before suddenly jumping on her and embracing her into a tight hug.

"Sakuno!!" the figured moaned.

The next thing she knew, the person was pushed against the wall and Ryoma was standing protectively in front of her.

Sakuno gasped when Ryoma pulled her away from the stranger. The fact that Ryoma was shielding her was something she would have never expected.

"R-Ryoma-kun." She hid behind him fearfully, one hand clinging onto his right arm.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked, his voice bordering a dangerous tone.

The figure groaned and stood up. Then he slowly put his hands up as if to show that he meant no harm.

"It's me, Sakuno." It was a statement directed at Sakuno rather than Ryoma.

'Wait…' Sakuno thought. 'I know this voice…'

Sakuno pushed herself away from Ryoma and whispered in an uncertain voice.

"T-Tai?"

"Hai." The figured answered and laughed nervously. "Sorry I scared you. I got a little excited."

Sakuno's uncertain expression disappeared and was replaced by a look of relief and recognition.

"Tai!" she exclaimed. This time, she was the one that threw herself on him. He returned her hug warmly.

Ryoma stood by the guidelines forgotten and annoyed that Sakuno was hugging a person she had been so afraid of just a few seconds before. He also noticed the familiarity they used with each other making him feel even more uncomfortable. An unfamiliar feeling was pulling at his heart strings and a knotty feeling was starting to build at the pits of his stomach.

No matter what this feeling was, he didn't like it one bit. He didn't like the way she was smiling at the other boy who continued to hold her close, the way they seemed so – _intimate_. What bugged him even more was the fact that Sakuno _forgot_ all about him. The girl who always held her unwavering attention to him didn't even spare him one glance. They were in their own little world in which he was not apart of…

Ryoma glared at the figure in front of him resisting the urge to pull Sakuno back as the protective instinct kicked in again.

"_Sakuno_." Ryoma emphasized her name as if to show that he also had the right to call her without familiarity. The feeling of competition begins to boil inside of him.

Sakuno seemed to remember where she was and who she was with the moment he called her name because she pulled away immediately and started apologizing profusely to Ryoma.

Ryoma was not even looking at her however. His penetrating hard gaze was focused directly at the "Tai" guy. There was a resulting staring contest between the two males.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno felt the tense atmosphere arising around the two. "T-This is Tai Hanamitsu. He's my childhood friend since even before first grade. O-Obaa-chan was very close with his mother." Sakuno turned to Tai and proceeded to introduce Ryoma to him. "This is Ryoma Echizen. I'm… living with him and his family right now…He's also my –" Sakuno paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. "my brother."

Ryoma frowned inwardly at her introduction but didn't show it. Tai however, seemed to have caught the last part and now turned to Sakuno for more explanation.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

Sakuno breathed in deeply and told him the story of all that had happened. After she retold everything, Tai held a sympathetic and sorrowful expression. After all, he did consider Sakuno's grandmother to be like his real grandmother…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know… I came thinking I could visit you for two weeks."

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma with a desperate look. Ryoma already knew what she wanted to ask even before she said it. Her eyes said it all.

"Do what you want." He muttered and began to walk, leaving the two behind. Sakuno thanked him profusely again and quickly dragged Tai with his luggage after Ryoma.

---------------------------

When Sakuno and Ryoma returned home with a guest, Rinko and Nanako immediately questioned them. After Sakuno explained the situation to her family, they seemed to understand that he had no where else to go and accepted him – much to Ryoma's displeasure.

Rinko had decided to let him stay temporarily. "Since we don't have anymore free rooms, you will have to share a room with Ryoma."

Tai looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile formed on his lips. "It's okay. I'll share a room with Sakuno!" He looked at Sakuno for confirmation. "Ne?"

"A-Ano Ta–" Sakuno began but was cut off again by Tai's excited chatter.

"Back then, when I came over to her house to play, we would take naps together and we even took baths toge—"

"Tai-_kun_!" Sakuno emphasized the suffix to get his attention. Her face was flushed with embarrassment from the stories he was telling. It was true that they slept on the same bed a few times and even took baths together when they were little. But that was a long time ago.

Ryoma who was standing on the side the whole time was once again ignored. His whole family seemed to be focused on the charismatic newcomer. Even Sakuno was saying more things than he had ever heard her say throughout the time she was here. This Sakuno he was seeing was _different_. She was bolder, and not stuttering over her words or blushing at every intimate gesture Tai gave her. The Sakuno _he_ knew was clumsy, shy, quiet, and stutter on almost every sentence she spoke to him.

For the first time, Ryoma felt like he was losing a battle.

"Seems like you have some competition, Sesshounen." Nanjiroh appeared behind his son.

Ryoma scoffed. "Betsuni."

Nanjirou smirked at his son's stubborn personality. As his father, it was easy for Nanjiroh to see what his son was feeling. The burning gaze Ryoma directed at Tai was enough to know who Ryoma regarded as his opponent.

Nanjirou patted his son on the shoulder and walked off whistling a random tune.

------------------------------

That night, as decided at the end, Ryoma shared a room with Tai. As Nanako retrieved a futon for Tai, Ryoma and Tai were in the room ignoring each other. They remained like that for a few moments before Nanako entered with the futon, pillow and quilt.

"Here you go." She handed Tai the futon and he accepted it gratefully. Nanako helped him lay out the futon and then went away. Ryoma laid on his bed facing away from Tai. He was not used to sharing a room with anyone not to mention someone he didn't particularly like. The both of them were just doing their own thing before Tai cut the silence.

"So, you're Echizen Ryoma, the freshman tennis prodigy of Seigaku." It was a statement more than a question asking for confirmation.

Ryoma shrugged casually in acknowledgement.

"Are you…" Tai hesitated. "And Sakuno really brother and sister?"

Ryoma stiffened and sat up on the bed.

"What are you getting at?" Ryoma was running out of patience. This "Tai" guy obviously wanted to know something. He hated questions that never get to the point. If anyone was going to ask him anything, they should put it as bluntly as possible without wasting time.

"It's nothing really…I just noticed that Sakuno looks at you in a different way than she looks at me."

Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow, suddenly interested.

Tai ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Ah…" he huffed. "Maybe I'm thinking too much into it."

Ryoma's honey colored eyes stared lazily at Tai almost thoughtfully. "Hn…"

Tai slid himself into his futon and pulled the covers over his body.

"Forget it." He said and closed his eyes.

Ryoma got off his bed and flicked off the light. Then, he went back to bed and slid under the warm covers.

Ryoma closed his eyes and waited for sleep to bring him rest but sleep never came. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as sounds of Tai's deep breathing told him that his roommate was already asleep.

----------------------------

Sakuno rolled to the side of the bed as she sighed tiredly. So much has happened and she desperately yearns for sleep. But for some reason, she was having one of those sleepless nights when there were just too much on her mind.

For one thing, the event with her childhood friend showing up was totally unplanned. Now that it happened, things will be more complicated.

She remembered very vividly the look on Ryoma's face when Tai was telling everyone about the silly moments they had spent together when they were kids. Ryoma looked almost angry and a little…_jealous_?

But that can't be… right? Why would Ryoma be jealous over her? He never paid attention to her before so what's the difference now?

Another huff of breath was released as Sakuno tried to wave the thoughts away so she could finally get some sleep. She yawned and pulled the covers up higher to her neck. Sleep was about to claim her until she heard her door slide open ever so quietly and gently.

Sakuno peered over her blanket and squinted to make out the person by her door. As the figure made his way toward her she whispered out a guess in the dark.

"Tai?"

The figure paused for a moment before making his way closer to her.

"No." the figure answered.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "R-Ryoma-kun?!" she whispered loudly. "A-Ano… do you n-need something?" she attempted to get up but he stopped her.

Ryoma sat on the floor in front of her bed and laid a fluffy object on the floor as far as Sakuno could make out in the dark. "E-Eto… What are you doing Ryoma-kun?" She leaned over her bed and tried to search for his face in the dark.

"I'm sleeping over here tonight."

"E-Eh?!"

Ryoma didn't say anything more and simply laid down on the fluffy object he brought over with him, which she assumed now, to be a pillow. He didn't bother bringing over the blanket since it was large and hard to carry. Any slight mishandling of his quilt may wake up his sleeping roommate. Therefore, he was simply lying on the floor by her bed with only his pillow for head support.

For some reason, Ryoma found more comfort in her room than his. It was hard to sleep with a stranger in his room. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. However, a small voice called to him.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno whispered and reached over her bed to try to find him.

He was so close to falling asleep that is, until warm fingers started touching his face. He turned his head to the side as a reflex but the fingers continued to search for him.

He reached up and grabbed the groping hands. "Hm?" he mumbled.

Sakuno was blushing hard when she felt his hands grasping hers and thanked Kami that he wasn't able to see it.

"A-Ano, you'll catch a cold like that Ryoma-kun…"

"Betsuni." He breathed out sleepily.

Sakuno suddenly took advantage of their joined hands and attempted to pull him off the floor. "R-Ryoma-kun!" she shook him slightly hoping to wake him up a little bit.

He sighed exasperatedly.

"C-Come Ryoma-kun! Don't sleep on the floor." She urged.

He groaned. "Where should I sleep then?"

"A-ano…if Ryoma-kun doesn't mind…I can share half of my bed w-with you."

At that moment, he opened his eyes and stared into the darkness where he could see the shadow of her form due to his sensitive eyes.

As dense as he was, he still understood the boundary between male and female in the same room…

"You're not afrai—" he began.

"No." she interrupted. "I trust Ryoma-kun. I know you won't do anything to me." Her voice was barely a whisper but Ryoma was able to hear the words clearly.

He stayed on the floor contemplating whether or not to listen before making his final decision to sleep on the bed. Who wouldn't? It was a much more comfortable place than the floor for one thing.

He got up and grabbed his pillow from the floor. He felt Sakuno shuffle over to give him space. He slid into the covers and warmth swarmed him. Her body heat had already warmed up the blankets and bed.

The bed was a perfect fit. Both of them had enough space to at least lift a hand on either side of their body. The two of them laid together in silence. Sakuno was still grasping onto his hand and he didn't seem to mind. At this point, he was too sleepy to care. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him again.

Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma to see him fast asleep. She tightened her hold on his hand and reminded herself that she had to wake up earlier than him tomorrow so that the previous incident of them being caught would not happen again.

The feelings of happiness and joy overwhelmed her. An event like this was more than she could ever ask for or even dared to dream about in the past. It made her feel privileged just to be just lying here next to him.

Sakuno smiled weakly and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come once again.

The sound of Ryoma's even breathing slowly lured her to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N:** Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote everything in one day and it's 3:14 A.M. right now. I worked on this chapter from 6:35 p.m. to 3:14 A.M. and finally finished it. HOORAY!!! I didn't have much time to check over the grammar or typing errors. So I hope you'll excuse me for that. 

I hope most of you don't mind me introducing another character into the story. The main point of Tai was to serve as a competition for Ryoma and to release the "green eyes monster" within him. I didn't describe Tai much but I suppose you can assume he has similar qualities to Ryoma to make him comparable to Ryoma. So lets just say he's pretty good looking (Ryoma's a bit better!), very active (somewhat has a personality of Kikumaru), and can be too honest sometimes. Obviously, he poses a threat to Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship! Also, it was hinted quite clearly that he likes Sakuno too…

Now that I think about it; I don't know how I always ended up writing about sleeping scenes and the bed scenes. I guess it just pops up in my mind and I get this cute mental picture of them sleeping together huddled like a couple. HOW KAWAII!!! (Imagination runs wild.) Sorry for this repetitive plot. (Sigh)

_Anyway, please review!_ Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. I will try my best to update soon…

_P.S_. - **Please take the POLL on the top of my profile**. It'll give me an idea of what kind of genre people like to read with RyoSaku fics and perhaps I will write one based on those votes...


	6. Irritated Prince

**Pure Essence****:** Yay! Another update of _Immoral_! Welcome back to the story everyone and sorry for the long wait. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. Please continue to support this story. Don't forget to take the poll in my profile! (Please pick 2 choices) That will help a lot in determining the kind of RyoSaku fics I'll write in the future.

Also, for those who don't know, there's a _RyoSaku Live Journal_ in need of visitors and updates. Please join if you can and share anything you have regarding RyoSaku. Please also visit my _Deviantart Website _(found in my profile) if you want to see a scene I drew from this story, or other RyoSaku fan arts I did. Hehe.

I'm also very happy with the positive reviews I received on Tai. Usually, I prefer not to bring in other characters because it drifts off from the anime and manga a little bit. But in this case, he serves a useful purpose… (Winks)

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. RxR!

* * *

__

Previously on the last chapter:

The bed was a perfect fit. Both of them had enough space to at least lift a hand on either side of their body. The two of them laid together in silence. Sakuno was still grasping onto his hand and he didn't seem to mind. At this point, he was too sleepy to care. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him again.

_Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma to see him fast asleep. She tightened her hold on his hand and reminded herself that she had to wake up earlier than him tomorrow so that the previous incident of them being caught would not happen again. _

_The feelings of happiness and joy overwhelmed her. An event like this was more than she could ever ask for or even dared to dream about in the past. It made her feel privileged just to be just lying here next to him. _

_Sakuno smiled weakly and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come once again. _

_The sound of Ryoma's even breathing slowly lured her to sleep. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Irritated Prince**

* * *

A knock sounded on Sakuno's door early the next morning startling Sakuno awake from her sleep.

"Sakuno-chan?" Nanako's voice seeped through the door from the other side.

Sakuno took five seconds to process what had happened and what situation she was in before jumping out of bed quickly and scrambling to the door before Nanako can push it open.

She held the door handle tightly when she felt Nanako try to slide her door open.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno said against the door trying to be as quiet as possible without disturbing the still sleeping Ryoma on her bed.

"Are you okay in there?" Nanako asked while trying to push the door open again. "Your door won't open"

"A-Ano…" Ryoma groaned from behind her and she turned to see him roll over to the space she had previously occupied. "I-I'm okay. I'm just… changing."

"Souka." Nanako said. "Well, I already have breakfast ready. So please come to the dining room when you're ready okay?"

"Hai..." Sakuno slid the door open a little and stuck her head out of the little space. She gave Nanako a thankful smile. "A-Arigato Nanako-san."

Nanako smiled back and then sighed. "Well, now I have to go wake up Ryoma-kun and Tai-san."

Sakuno's smile fell at the moment Nanako mentioned Ryoma's name. She quickly pushed the door open a little more to allow her full body to pass through before closing the door behind her.

"Nanako-san…" Sakuno looked up at Nanako nervously. "A-Ano…if you don't mind, I'll wake up Ryoma-kun and Tai for you…"

"Eh?" Nanako looked questioningly at Sakuno. "It's okay. You should change. I'll just wake him up on my way out." She made a movement to walk past Sakuno but in a moment of panic, Sakuno stepped in front of her again.

"E-Eto, Nanako-san…" Sakuno began again. "Y-You see, Tai gets very _grumpy_ when he gets awakened by someone he doesn't know very well. Sometimes he can get…" She racked her brain for a word quickly. "A-Aggressive."

It was obviously a lie but she hoped it will work on Nanako. Nanako looked skeptical for a moment but finally seemed to drop the disbelief. After all, Sakuno _did_ know Tai better than she did.

"Souka…well, if it doesn't burden you too much, I'll leave Ryoma-kun and Tai-san to you."

"Hai!" _'Thank you Kami-sama.'_

As Nanako continued her way down the hall, Sakuno slipped back into her room. She leaned against her door and finally allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, you know him well enough to know his behavior when he wakes up hmm?"

Sakuno's head snapped up to see Ryoma sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at her with…wait, was that a glare?

"N-Nani?" she stutters.

"You must have been in the same room with him a lot to know his sleeping habits."

Sakuno stood before him, stunned. Was this the Ryoma-kun she knew? Why was he speaking to her in such an irritable and accusing tone?

"That…" she avoided his strong gaze. "Was a lie Ryoma-kun."

"Cheh" he scoffed and got off the bed. He made his way towards her and she began to get fidgety. "I t-think I should go wake Tai up now." She turned around and attempted to leave the room when a hand suddenly slammed past the right side of her head onto the door. Sakuno flinched at the sudden impact.

His chest was hugging her back and for a moment, Sakuno forgot all about his rough actions and focused her senses on the heat emitting from him.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she squeaked as she angled her head to look at him. "A-Are you angry at me?"

Niether of them moved for a moment. Cat-like eyes met slightly frightened ones. Then slowly, he dropped his hand to his side and took one step back. Sakuno shivered at the loss of warmth.

There was an awkward silence before he muttered a response.

"Iie. I'm not angry at you." He said and pushed open the door. "Go get dressed. I'll wake _him_ up for you."

The door closed before Sakuno was able to utter a single word.

* * *

Ryoma stomped to his room in a foul mood. Honestly speaking, he didn't even know what was bugging him all morning. When he woke up, the first thing he heard was that annoying lie Sakuno told Nanako. At that very moment, he was alert and serious. Something swirled in the pits of his stomach. It was a very unusual feeling, something he had never felt before.

Standing in front of his own room now, he carefully slid open the door. Ryoma's eyes drifted toward the figure on the floor, still asleep. He walked up slowly to Tai and nudged him with his foot.

"Oi."

Tai rolled onto his stomach and continued to sleep. Ryoma nudged him harder until Tai tried to swat his foot away.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked groggily.

"Waking you up." Ryoma said simply and went to his closet and pulled out his school uniform.

Tai observed Ryoma from the floor for a few seconds.

"Neh, where did you go last night?"

Ryoma froze at whatever he was doing. A sense of panic overcame him. Did Tai find out where he went last night? What should he say? Ryoma decided to take the "I-know-nothing" way out.

"What are you talking about?" he said as casually as possible.

"When I woke up in the middle of the night, you weren't there."

Ryoma turned his back to Tai and began buttoning his uniform while thinking of more excuses. "I went to the bathroom" he muttered and then added, "Then I went to sit at the porch to get some fresh air. I'm not used to having to share a room with someone else."

"Hmm…" Tai hummed a response and dropped the topic. Ryoma only hoped Tai bought it. He couldn't think of anymore excuses to make if he delved any deeper.

Fully changed, Ryoma grabbed his tennis bag and ruffled his wavy hair before exiting his room. "I'm going."

"Eh? Wait. Does Sakuno go to the same school as you?"

Ryoma turned to look at the boy on the floor. "Hn." What was this guy up to now?

Tai seemed to have caught Ryoma's questioning glance. "I just wanted to know so I could pick her up after school."

"Don't bother." Was Ryoma's response before he walked out of his room.

* * *

At the dining room table, Sakuno and Ryoma sat awkwardly in silence as they ate waffles with syrup for breakfast. The event that happened earlier were still weighting down on their minds.

'_This silence is suffocating'_ Sakuno thought as she threw Ryoma a wary glance. She finally decided to open her mouth to say something. She can start a conversation about the waffles, the nice day, _anything_.

"Ryo--" she began but was interrupted when her childhood friend suddenly appeared behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"OHAYO Sakuno!" Tai said as he buried his face into her neck.

"T-Tai?" breathed a surprised Sakuno. "O-Ohayo." _'Well, at least someone's happy today.'_

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked, and attempted to loosen his grip on her so she could get him a plate of waffles. Tai held her down and didn't allow her to move.

"Hm, I'll just share yours." He said.

The both of them were so busy "getting along" (in Ryoma's point of view) that neither of them noticed a dark gloomy aura emitting from a certain boy opposite of them. A _very_ annoyed Ryoma was stabbing his waffles and chewing on them in a teeth clenching movement. Darkened cat-like eyes watched the exchange between the two before he purposefully dropped his metal fork onto the plate with a loud 'clang' and pushed his chair away from the table making an extremely loud screeching noise. It was only then when Sakuno and Tai stopped whatever they were doing to look at him.

"I'm going ahead." Ryoma said in a low voice and grabbed his tennis bag.

"E-Eh? M-Matte Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said as she got up and apologized to Tai quickly when she pulled his arms off around her.

"Gomen Tai. But I'll be late for school." Tai gave her an understanding pat on the shoulders and pushed her after Ryoma. "Ganbatte Sakuno." He said. She nodded happily and ran after her extremely grouchy brother.

* * *

"Mou…Ryoma-kun. Wait for me."

When Sakuno finally caught up to Ryoma, she was breathing hard. Ryoma was walking so fast!

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun!" she lowered her head in an apologetic stance. Ryoma stopped walking and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?"

"I t-think I did something to get Ryoma-kun irritated…"

"Hn…" Ryoma took a hold of her right hand and pulled her forward a little as if signaling her to walk as they talk. Soon enough, they were walking at a more regular pace with his hands still grasping hers.

"It's not you." He grumbled. "It's him."

"Eh?" she asked for clarification.

"Nothing." He said in a dismissive tone.

The both of them didn't say much after that. They continued their way to school quietly.

It was not until they reached Seigaku Gakuen that Ryoma allowed himself to let go of her hand. Sakuno noticed this but understood why he did it. After all, if any fan girl of his saw them like that, she will be their target for the rest of the school year or possibly longer. She knew that would be a big problem considering the fact that she had been a victim of such "fan girl abuse."

"I should get going R-Ryoma-kun…" she said and made her way into the school.

"Sakuno." He called out her name just loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around to look at him. "H-Hai?"

"If anything happens again," His face tightened. "Let me know. I have practice today so you know where to find me."

Sakuno nodded. "Mm. A-Arigato Ryoma-kun." With that said she turned back around and quickly entered the school. Ryoma waited for a few minutes before walking in after her. He was in no rush. After all, it was normal for him to walk into class late nearly everyday.

* * *

"Ohayo minna." Sakuno greeted as she walked into her first class.

"SAKUNO!!" a loud voice hollered across the room. Sakuno winced at the shrill voice of her best friend and turned a bright shade of pink when everyone turned to look at her.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno scolded. "Mou…"

"Daijoubu." Tomoka waved it off. "Anyway, how are you feeling? How are the bruises? What happened between you and Ryoma-sama after we left?" a million questions spewed of her mouth and Sakuno didn't know which one to answer first.

"Tomo-chan… Slow down"

"Hai Hai." Her best friend said and took a deep breath before asking her questions at a slower pace.

"Are you feeling better Sakuno? How are the bruises?" she asked Sakuno worriedly.

"Daijoubu. After Ryoma-kun's help with the ointment, it became a lot better."

"You're so lucky Sakuno, to have Ryoma-sama do that for you."

'_Not really. He just helped me because I'm his sister.'_

"Ne Tomo-chan, do you remember Tai?"

Tomoka remained thoughtful for a minute. "Mm…Yea. He's the one who used to come over and play at your house right? But then, he moved to the states a few years ago. Why bring him up now?"

"A-Ano… well…he's currently living with me in Ryoma-kun's house…"

"NANI?!" Tomoka's loud voice startled the whole class. The class once again turned to stare at the two of them. Sakuno groaned in embarrassment. That habit of her best friend will never change.

Sakuno merely nodded as confirmation.

"So then, what happens now that he's living with you and Ryoma-sama?"

"Nothing much really… he's only been in our house for a little more than a day." Sakuno dawdled. "But you know… ever since Tai came, Ryoma-kun has been very annoyed at me… He's always irritated when I mention Tai or when Tai becomes friendly with me. I don't think Tai ever did anything wrong to get him angry, so it must be me. What should I do Tomo-chan? I don't want to be disliked by Ryoma-kun…"

Tomoka remained thoughtful for a while as she listened closely to what Sakuno was saying.

"Did Tai ever do anything to you in front of Ryoma-sama?"

"E-Eto… well this morning, he came into the dining room and gave me a hug during breakfast." Sakuno paused. "But Tai has been doing that since we were young… there's nothing wrong with that."

"But Ryoma doesn't know that, right?"

"A-Ano… Iie… but what does that have to do with anything?"

Tomoka suddenly reached over and gave Sakuno a few pats on the shoulder and released an understanding sigh.

"Sakuno."

A confused Sakuno glanced at her best friend. "Hai?"

"You are too naïve for your own good."

'_What's that suppose to mean…'_

"You see, Ryom—"

The teacher entered at that moment causing Tomoka to quickly return to her seat. She turned to Sakuno and mouthed the words: 'I'll tell you at the tennis courts after school.'

Sakuno mumbled incoherently about the bad timing. For the rest of the school day, she wondered what her best friend was trying to tell her…

* * *

**DING! DING! DING!**

Sakuno silently cheered as the school day finally ended. Tomoka had told her to go ahead because she had to stay back to do cleaning duties.

"_Go on ahead of me."_ Tomoka had told her. _"If you see Ryoma-sama, make sure you cheer for him double. Ryoma-sama definitely needs your support."_

"_Why" _She had asked.

"_Just trust me Sakuno."_ Her best friend winked.

A now even more confused Sakuno made her way to the tennis courts. From a distance, she could see the freshmen swinging their rackets. Their voices echoed in unison across the courts. Sakuno scanned her eyes around and saw Ryoma on the bench tying his shoe laces, obviously getting ready to play a game with one of the upper-classmen. The rest of the regulars were standing by the gate as they prepared to watch another victory of their freshman prodigy.

Fuji was the first one to notice Sakuno's appearance, as expected.

"Ah. Sakuno-chan. Came to see Echizen play?"

"Hai. Fuji-senpai." The rest of the regulars greeted her with friendly gestures and she smiled back in return. Ryoma didn't seem to notice her though. He simply got off the bench and made his way to the courts. A disappointed feeling arose in her chest. Tomoka's words suddenly flashed in her mind.

"_If you see Ryoma-sama, make sure you cheer for him double. Ryoma-sama definitely needs your support."_

What difference will it make? Ryoma never paid her any attention in the past. He never even threw her a glance whenever he played no matter how loud she cheered.

"So that's where you are." A voice sounded behind her. Sakuno turned to see her childhood friend standing besides her.

"Tai?!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up from school but I didn't see you leave through the gate so I asked someone if they knew where you were." He pulled on her braids playfully. "They said you had to be at the courts because that's where you go most of the time after school."

Sakuno blushed. "Hai… I like to watch Ryoma-kun play." She answered and didn't say anything more. Her nosy senpais suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Who's this?" Momoshiro asked. "Don't tell me he's your boyfriend…"

"E-Eh? A-Ano…This is Tai Hanamitsu… my childhood friend. He just came back from the states a while ago." She turned to Tai. "These are my senpais. They are a part of the school's prestigious Tennis Club." Sakuno then proceeded to introduce each one of her senpais individually.

Kikumaru skipped over to Momoshiro's side and whispered just loud enough for Momoshiro to hear only. "Nya! This boy seems so nice. He's not bad looking either. It seems that Ochibi's got competition."

Momoshiro nodded. "Maybe that's why Echizen was so moody today. He was merciless with his opponents."

The both of them nodded in total understanding. No one seemed to notice their freshman tennis prodigy approach them after he finished his match in approximately 7 minutes.

"Oi Senpai. Why are you all crowded over there?" The crowd slowly dispersed revealing Tai and Sakuno. Ryoma's just released irritation was renewed again. "Oh. It's you." He said and his senpais raised an eyebrow at his rudeness.

"You are sure well known in this school." Tai said as he tried to say something nice.

"Betsuni." Ryoma shrugged. No one said anything after. Kikumaru and Momoshiro faked a few coughs as the tension rose higher and higher in the air.

"Can I play a game of tennis with you?" Tai offered.

'_Why should I waste my time on a beginner?' _Ryoma was about to decline but Sakuno cut in.

"A-Ano… I don't think you should Tai." Sakuno clung to Tai's left arm and pulled for emphasis. "Ryoma-kun's a hard opponent."

Just when Ryoma saw Sakuno cling onto the boy in front of him, the competitive spirit in him rose.

"Fine with me." He suddenly accepted. The two of them made their way into the courts as an extremely worried Sakuno watched nervously. She prayed silently that Ryoma wouldn't use moves that would hurt Tai.

As the two entered the court, Tai took the left side and Ryoma took the right. "You can go first if you want." Ryoma offered him an advantage.

Tai shook his head. "You can serve first."

'_So he wants a challenge…'_ Ryoma thought. _'He's basically asking to lose.'_

Ryoma first serve caused Sakuno to hold her breath and panic. Ryoma had used the Twist Serve on Tai! With clenched fists, Sakuno watched as the ball hit the ground then curved up toward Tai's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to see the ball's impact. But that sound of impact never came, instead, she heard the sound of a racket and a ball meet. She opened her eyes just in time to see Tai return Ryoma's twist serve.

Momoshiro whistled. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Sakuno stood watching the two volley back and forth. She never knew Tai could play tennis this well! She remembered her grandmother teaching him how to play each time that he came over but this was on a totally different level. Tai was able to counter some of Ryoma's special moves though not all of them. Still, the regulars were amazed.

"Sakuno!!" a voice called and Sakuno recognized it as Tomoka's. Sakuno's loud best friend ran up to her and offered a greeting. Sakuno smiled and then pointed to the game. Shock fell onto Tomoka's face as she watched the two people play.

"Woah! I didn't know your childhood friend could play tennis _this well_"

Sakuno nodded in agreement. "I didn't know either…"

The both of them watched mesmerized so did the entire court of people. It was not until 20 minutes later that the game finally finished. Ryoma had won of course, but by a small margin.

As the two of them walked out of the courts, Ryoma had expected Sakuno to run up to him and offer him congratulation as she always did. However, this time, she ran _past_ him to Tai. She didn't even seem to see him. Ryoma reached up to the towel around his neck and squeezed it tightly. Disappointment and betrayal flashed in his golden orbs.

"Cheh." He scoffed to himself.

Tomoka, who stood on the side, observed the whole scene. The whole crowd seemed to be focusing on the loser more than the winner. Deciding that her Ryoma-sama deserved support from _someone_, she went up to him.

"Congratulations on winning another game Ryoma-sama!" she said but Ryoma was not even looking at her. His cat-like eyes were looking at the back of a certain braided pigtail girl as if hoping she'll turn around to look at him and say something to him.

"Whatever." He muttered when Sakuno didn't pay him any attention. He turned to leave for the locker room when Tai's voice stopped him.

"Neh, Echizen Ryoma." He approached Ryoma and Ryoma scowled.

"What?" he asked none too nicely.

"Nice Game." Tai said in fluent English. "Let's play each other again, some other time."

Ryoma seemed surprised that Tai knew English. No one told him he was able to do that.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Ryoma replied in English with the same fluency. "And I don't want to play you again."

When Ryoma finally walked away into the locker room, the rest of the people crowded around Tai again. "What did he say?" They asked, unable to understand much of what the two's exchange in English.

"Nothing much. He just said he doesn't want to play with me again." Tai chuckled and added in a kidding sort of way, "He must be a very sore loser."

Momoshiro grinned. "That's our Echizen." And the rest of the Regulars nodded in agreement.

"Nya!" Kikumaru whispered to Momoshiro again. "Poor Ochibi…Did you see his expression when Sakuno-chan went right past him?"

Momoshiro nodded, suddenly grim. "Yea… well, that means Echizen actually _cares_ about her right?"

The two of them looked at each other and then grinned sheepishly. Inui suddenly popped up in between them. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and his glasses flashed. The mysterious notebook plopped in his hand.

"I heard that." He said as he gave a creepy smirk. "This is the first time according to my notes that Echizen has ever shown such an expression over Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Scribbling ensued. "Interesting…"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru secretly tried to look into his "secret notebook" but the book was snapped shut before anyone of them could even catch a glimpse.

"Sorry." Inui said and grinned at their sad attempt. "This is not for show." He walked away from them, continuing his scribbling all the way.

* * *

Tomoka took the chance when all the Regulars were questioning Tai to get to Sakuno.

"Ne, Sakuno!" she whispered loud enough for Sakuno but not loud enough for the rest of the people to notice. When Sakuno turned to look at her, she motioned her to come over.

"What is it Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked when Tomoka pulled her to a corner.

"You baka!" her best friend scolded. "How could you do that to Ryoma-sama?"

"N-Nani?"

"Why didn't you congratulate Ryoma-sama?! I think he was expecting you to say something!"

"N-No…Ryoma-kun never cares what I do anyway."

"Not from what I saw before." Tomoka said and sighed warily at her friend. "Ryoma-sama looked so betrayed when you went right past him. Shouldn't he be placed before your childhood friend?"

"D-Demo, I was worried that Tai might have been hurt somewhere when he was playing…"

"Geez…Sakuno, you are too kind to everyone. I know you still like Ryoma-sama and trust me when I tell you Ryoma-sama is _not_ a piece of rock without feelings. I think he _cares_ _a lot about what you think_." Tomoka stared at her torn best friend before pushing her in the direction of his locker room. "Go and congratulate him Sakuno and go home with him so the both of you can finally have some time together without interruption. I would think the both of you haven't been able to get much of that recently."

Sakuno was about to protest about Tai but Tomoka cuts in again. "Don't worry" she said. "I'll make sure Tai-kun gets home safely."

Sakuno gave Tomoka a real smile. "Arigato Tomo-chan!" she grabbed Tomoka's hand. "You understand me the most!"

"Well, that's why I'm your best friend neh?"

Sakuno laughed. "Mm." she nodded.

"Well, go quickly then. I'll keep Tai busy in the mean time." She winks. "Make sure you make use of your time with Ryoma-sama or I won't forgive you!"

Sakuno said a quick "Hai." Before turning around and quickly ran toward the direction of the boy's locker room before Ryoma leaves.

Tomoka watched Sakuno's fading back and smiles weakly.

'_I hope everything works out…'_

* * *

Ryoma was pissed – beyond pissed. Betrayed. Dissapointed. Rejected. Ignored. This was the first time he ever felt so insignificant.

He doesn't understand how this _intruder_ could steal so much from him. His family, his senpais and even Sakuno were smitten with him. Out of everyone else however, the person he expected the most loyalty from was _her._ But she turned away from him anyway.

All he needed was one word – "Congratulations." That would have been enough to make all his irritations go away. But she wouldn't say it at the time he wanted her to say it the most.

'_I guess this is what they mean by taking things for granted.'_

He picked up his tennis bag and opened the door just in time to see a rushing Sakuno run right into him. He didn't move nor say anything when she muttered an "Itai" under her breath.

When Sakuno had finally realized who she had run into, she gasped. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

He threw her a mean glare and walked right past her. Her spirit was crushed. _'I deserved it.'_ She thought.

"M-Matte Ryoma-kun!" she ran after him. "Gomen!" she said when she reached him. "H-Honto ni Gomen! A-Ano, I didn't mean to i-ignore you." She begged helplessly for his attention.

Ryoma paused in his step then turned accusingly to her. "I don't care."

"E-Eh?"

"I said I don't care what you do." His angry expression betrayed his words. "It's none of my business who you support anyway."

Sakuno flinched at his cold words. "D-Demo…" Tomoka's words echoed in her ears.

"_I think he was expecting you to say something!"_

"_Trust me when I tell you Ryoma-sama is not a piece of rock without feelings. I think he cares a lot about what you think."_

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun. I think you _do_ care." She whispered and gulped when Ryoma glowered at her. "B-Because you expected a lot from me today… and I-I wasn't there like I always were."

_Bulls-eye_.

Ryoma's expression loosened. Well, at least she knew where she went wrong. "Hn."

"But I p-promise it won't happen again." She rambles. "Because Ryoma-kun is…R-Ryoma-kun is…" she dawdled off.

"I am what?" he turned his body fully to face her now.

'…_Because Ryoma-kun is the most important person to me.'_ Is what she had wanted to say but…"Because Ryoma-kun is the best and I am your number one supporter."

Something sank inside of him. So much for hoping for something more…

Sakuno stood there berating herself mentally for saying something so stupid when she had wanted to say something else. Ryoma was just standing in front of her watching her mumble incoherently to herself.

"Forget it" he finally said and she looked up at him.

"Y-You're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

"No." he replied. A smile bloomed on her face and she looked so relieved. "Yokatta…"

Ryoma could feel anger escape him as he watched his sister's relieved form. She cares a lot about what he thought he observed. That was enough to make him feel better.

"Ne Ryoma-kun." She looked into his golden orbs and he blinked. "Can we go home together?"

Ryoma was surprised she offered. "What about him?" He referred to Tai.

"A-Ano… Tomo-chan said she will bring him home so…" She slipped her left hand into his right. It was a bold move she knew. Sakuno blushed a deep red color. Her inner conscience was screaming at how crazy she was. She could feel her hands shaking at the fear of rejection. _'Please don't pull away.' _She begged inwardly.

Sure enough, Ryoma didn't drop her hand. He allowed it to be there as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"L-Let's g-go" she stutters nervously and pulled him toward the direction of the gate.

Ryoma followed behind without a word. A comfortable silence fell upon the two. As the pair walked under the pink-orange sky, Sakuno turned to him.

"Ryoma-kun?" she waited for him to look at her before giving him a supportive smile. "Congratulations."

Ryoma smirked.

_About time._

* * *

**A/N:** YES!! Another chapter completed. I've been hoping to put this chapter out so I can focus on studying for my AP exams in 2 weeks (cries). I finished writing this in two days. Much of my brain cells died during the process. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! There are quite a lot of moments here. Hehe. Please excuse all the grammar mistakes I made… my Microsoft word is messed up as usual and I just don't have the time to proof read it over and over again….

Thanks to all the **30+ reviewers** for the last chapter. I hope that pattern will continue. Thank you very much for your support!!

_Please read and review._ The next chapter will come sometime after all my AP exams next month. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *


	7. Date and Confession

**Pure Essence:** Welcome back to the story! Thank goodness my AP exams are finished. That lifted off the whole burden of the school year. Now I just have to focus on my finals… (Sigh). Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and I appreciate all the reviews I received as well. I will continue to do my best :)

Please don't forget to take my poll on my profile page. Also, the _RyoSaku fanart/fanfic exchange_ has already begun so no more official participants are accepted but if you would like to be a backup writer, please visit my profile or the **RyoSaku Livejournal** for more information. The posting of all the fanart/fanfics will be posted on August 4, 2008. Please do visit the RyoSaku Livejournal to vote for your favorite. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I love the Prince of Tennis but I don't own it…(cries).

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter__:_

"_L-Let's g-go" she stutters nervously and pulled him toward the direction of the gate. _

_Ryoma followed behind without a word. A comfortable silence fell upon the two. As the pair walked under the pink-orange sky, Sakuno turned to him. _

"_Ryoma-kun?" she waited for him to look at her before giving him a supportive smile. "Congratulations." _

_Ryoma smirked. _

_About time. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Date and Confession**

* * *

It has been a week since Tai stayed over at Ryoma's house. Although Ryoma wasn't mad about what happened at the courts anymore, Sakuno felt as if the distance between them had widened. Whenever Tai was around her, Ryoma would either pretend not to see them or simply look uninterested and turned to another direction. It was only when they were alone that he didn't seem so distant.

It was tiring for her to constantly try to make the two be on good terms with each other. She was like the monkey in the middle. Whenever she spoke with Tai or went somewhere with him, Ryoma would throw her an accusing glare causing her guilt level to rise. But whenever she was with Ryoma, Tai would look so lonely and bored causing her guilt level to rise even more for not being able to entertain him as a guest and make his stay enjoyable.

Lying on her bed with her face in the pillow, Sakuno sighed mentally. Because of all the things on her mind lately, she barely had any sleep for two days. Thankfully, it was the weekend so no one would be able to see those dark rings around her eyes except her family and childhood friend.

"Mou…" she mumbles into her pillow in a fustrated tone. It was now 5:30 in the morning and she's fully awake contemplating what to do about her brother and her childhood friend.

'_Why can't they just get along?' _she thought to herself and turned her face to the wall so she could breathe.

"You know, if you're not going to sleep you might as well wake up and do something productive." A voice sounded next to her bed.

Sakuno turned her whole body towards the familiar voice. "R-Ryoma-kun." She was so used to him coming in and out of her room that she didn't even have to question if it was him or not anymore. A grunt was heard and she watched curiously as he sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Y-You couldn't sleep?" she asked him.

"Betsuni." He shrugged and examined her tired face. He noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes and frowned. Slowly, Ryoma reached over and rubbed his thumb over her upper cheeks, the area right below her eyes. Sakuno blushed darkly at his gesture.

"A-Ano…" she stutters awkwardly.

"You couldn't sleep either" he said quietly and then their eyes met. "Is it because of the thunder?"

"Eh? Thunder?" Sakuno strained her head to look at the window. Indeed, she was so out of it before that she didn't even notice the rain splattering heavily against her window as well as the low grumbles that mixed in with it.

"R-Ryoma-kun… did you come here because you were w-worried?" she mumbled shyly. It was rare to see Ryoma being so gentle to her as of late. She had missed talking to him one on one.

Ryoma's thumb paused in its movement and he stared at her for a long time before letting out a sound that sounded like a 'yes' causing her heart to speed up. Trying as hard as she could to not make him feel awkward for being honest, she gave him a small smile and placed one of her hand shakily on top of his. She clasped it gently and said in a thankful tone, "Arigato Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement and released his hand from her face.

"You should try to sleep." He said. "I'll stay here with you."

'_Just like last time…'_ Sakuno thought as their hands intertwined again.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno muttered as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers higher to cover her blushing face. "A-Ano…when we're like t-this, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Hn."

'_But please don't be so nice to me Ryoma-kun…'_

For some reason, all the thoughts that were keeping her from sleeping suddenly vanished. The only thoughts in her mind were of him and the warmth enveloping her small hand. She finally felt the restfulness she hadn't felt for days suddenly come flooding back to her making her feel extremely sleepy. She released a deep breath before allowing sleep to fully overcome her.

'…_or I will fall deeper in love with you…'_

* * *

A few hours later, Sakuno awoke to Ryoma nudging her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Sakuno moaned sleepily before sitting up to face him.

"Look at the sky." Ryoma pointed to the window and her eyes followed it. Through her window, she saw that the rain had stopped. The sky cleared and the morning sunshine filtered into her room. The rain droplets at her window glittered almost blindingly to her still tired eyes.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered and he nodded. Ryoma slowly stood up and released his hand from hers. It was until he allowed her hands to drop from his that she remembered that their hands had been together the whole time. Their linked hands felt so comfortable that she almost wished he didn't let go…

"Oi." Ryoma snapped her out of her reverie. "You should wake up. Baka Oyaji said that he wanted us to go somewhere today."

"H-Hai" Sakuno said and quickly scooted out of bed. Ryoma left her room to allow her to change. By the time she finished, the whole family was up and running.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan." Nanako greeted cheerfully and then a worried expression donned her face. "You didn't sleep well?"

"A-Ano…I'm fine. Really." Sakuno smiled slightly. Although her dark circle wasn't as bad now, it was still slightly visible.

"Souka…" Nanako said, slightly relieved. "Well, here's a cup of green tea. It'll help to give you a little more energy."

"Arigato Nanako-san" Sakuno said and then looked around the room. "A-Ano…where is Tai?" At that moment, she noticed Ryoma's cat-like eyes narrow at her. She pretended not to notice. She was just too tired to care at this point.

"They went to the back of the house. I think my uncle asked Tai to play some tennis with him." Nanako said thoughtfully. "They just left around three minutes ago."

Sakuno thanked Nanako before heading to the back of the house. As she walked, Sakuno heard footsteps follow her. Without turning around, she already knew who it was. She sighed quietly and continued her way to the open porch that led to the private tennis court.

As the court came into view, she saw Tai swinging his borrowed racket as a warm up while Nanjirou simply stood at the side, with his hand in the flap of his black yukata, waiting lazily. Nanjirou released a yawn causing Sakuno to smile slightly at her father's childish antics.

"Ohayo Nanjirou-san." She greeted politely. Ryoma's father waved to her before greeting her sheepishly. Tai turned happily to his childhood friend and offered her a cheery "Ohayo". Sakuno just couldn't help but return the greeting with the same enthusiasm.

"Neh, neh, Sakuno." Tai waved for her to come closer. "Can we use these to play?" he motioned to the bucket of tennis balls tagged with the faces of Ryoma and her.

"Sur—"

"No you can't." Ryoma came out from behind her and stood in front of the bucket.

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"These are reserved for _our_ use only." Ryoma said and threw him another pack of tennis balls. Tai caught the net-like bag easily. "Use those."

Tai frowned and wanted to question more but Ryoma interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Oyaji, didn't you say you wanted us to go somewhere today?"

Nanjirou grinned and waved for Ryoma and Sakuno to come closer. Tai went back to practicing by the courts without paying them much attention. When they got to him, Nanjirou reached into his yukata and pulled out two rectangular shaped papers. He handed one to Ryoma and one to Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at them before turning pink. '_Movie tickets?'_ she thought. Ryoma must've thought the same thing because they were looking at each other with a questioning expression on their faces.

'_It's like a date…_' Sakuno thought.

Nanjirou was beaming at them and Ryoma glared at his father. "What's _this_ for?" he asked while wondering what idiotic plot his father had cooked up this time.

"Ah, Seishounen." Nanjirou smirked haughtily. "It's for you and Sakuno-chan to spend some time together of course."

"_What?_" Ryoma asked. "_Why?_"

Something in Sakuno's stomach lurched at Ryoma's response. It seemed as if Ryoma didn't want to go with her.

"I-It's okay if you d-don't want to go Ryoma-kun…" she said quietly. Ryoma looked at her but Sakuno turned away and avoided his eyes. If she looked at him right now, she was afraid the disappointing feelings would overwhelm her and show on her face. The last thing she wanted was for Ryoma to go to the movies with her out of pity.

"If you don't want to go then give it back to me." Nanjirou said, eyes twinkling. "I'll just give it to Tai-kun here. I think he would like to go to the mov—"

"I'll go." Ryoma interrupted immediately causing Sakuno to look up at him surprised.

"Eh?"

Nanjirou pushed Sakuno to Ryoma and ushered them off. "Go on then. The movie will start soon. You don't want to miss it. I heard it was _really good_."

"Cheh." Ryoma scoffed and stomped toward the house with Sakuno trailing him.

When they were out of sight, Nanjirou sighed. '_I can't believe I've raised such a dense son'._

"Nanjirou-san?" Tai asked after he watched Ryoma and Sakuno make their way into the house. "Where are they going?"

Nanjirou smirked. "I just sent them out to buy some things for me that's all."

* * *

"This must be a really good movie…" Sakuno said in awe as she stood at the long line waiting to enter the theatre.

"Hm." Ryoma nodded uncertainly. Something just wasn't right and his instincts are telling him that this movie was not such a good idea. After all, what good ideas ever came from his father anyway?

But when he turned to see Sakuno's excited expression, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. '_Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it._' Ryoma thought to himself. But the more he waited, the more people he noticed going in were couples… Ryoma pinched his eyebrows together suspiciously.

"Is something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked slightly worried at his troubled expression.

"No." he said. "Let's go in already." Their tickets were handed to the man standing in front of the theatre. He ripped off the appropriate ticket stub and returned the ticket back to them. In the dim theatre, Sakuno stayed as close behind as Ryoma as possible. The floor was carpeted and sloped down causing her to stumble a few times and run into Ryoma accidentally.

"G-Gomen-nasai Ryoma-kun" she whispered when she bumped into him again. Her eyes have not yet adjusted to the dim lighting while Ryoma's keen eyesight allowed him to adapt easily. She was basically feeling her away around to make sure she doesn't walk into any chairs or step into some unknown dent on the floor.

"Hold on to me." Ryoma sighed and guided her hands to his arm. Sakuno smiled in relief when she found something to hold onto. "Arigato Ryoma-kun." She murmured and felt him shrug before he slowly released her hold on him and guided her to a chair. Once seated, Ryoma placed himself right next to her and sat quietly until the movie began.

When the movie began, the white flashes from the screen illuminated the whole theatre allowing Sakuno to catch a glimpse of the full room. The room was nearly packed and she also noticed that in front of her, in back of her, and to her left were couples being cuddly with each other.

She smiled bitterly at the scene around her. It was too bad she couldn't be like them. The one person she loved ended up being her brother. This "date" was another tease of what she could never have in reality. Fate was just too cruel...

Staring at the movie screen, she tried hard to not feel so awkward around Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand, seemed to have made himself comfortable. His cap was taken off so that it didn't block those behind him and his body was slightly slumped in a casual position. Smiling, Sakuno found the tensions in her body loosen as she also relaxed into a casual position and turned her full attention span to the movie once again.

* * *

Ryoma sighed mentally at the screen in front of him. This type of movie was definitely not his thing. It was too…romantic. For the majority of his life, he only watched tennis matches on television and that's about it. It was really hard for him to sit quietly for the past thirty minutes without feeling fidgety.

He turned his head to look at Sakuno and smirked smugly. He noticed that she was smitten by the romance and those corny lines the actors were spouting and he wasn't listening to. Her eyes reflected the light of the screen and for a moment, he thought she looked like she was going to cry. Ryoma looked worriedly at her.

Was the movie _that_ emotional? He sure didn't feel anything…

Ryoma turned his attention back to the movie trying hard to understand the events going on. He watched patiently for another hour before the romance in the movie went to a whole different level.

Sounds of pants and moans sounded in the theatre as the actor and the actress in the movie began to strip their clothes while French kissing. Although no nudity was shown, it was enough to make him avert his eyes. Ryoma slid down lower in his seat and put on his cap hoping it'll block his vision from the horrid and corrupted sexual scenes of the movie. He wasn't the only one who seemed to feel uncomfortable though.

'_What the hell?' _Ryoma cursed mentally at his father. '_Perverted Oyaji!_'

How could he ever miss the fact that his father would plan something like this?

Beside him, Sakuno also slid lower in her chair and covered her face with her hands. She was so awfully embarrassed that her face and ears turned red. When their eyes met each other, Sakuno leaned over to his chair and stuttered, "A-Ano, c-can we l-leave R-Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma pulled his cap lower to cover his eyes and nodded. "Yea. Let's go." The both of them quickly made their way out of the row as fast as possible trying not to _disturb_ the couples (whatever they were doing…) around them. Sakuno scurried behind Ryoma using him as a shield.

When they finally left the theatre, neither one of them said anything. They looked awkwardly away from each other and stood in silence for a long moment before Sakuno made the first move to remove the awkwardness between them.

"L-Lets get something to eat." Sakuno stuttered and smiled uncomfortably. "I'll treat you this time Ryoma-kun."

"Fine." He shrugged and started to walk toward a certain direction. Sakuno decided not to ask where he was going since she was treating him and wherever he chose to go will be fine. She walked quickly to match his pace.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally saw where he wanted to go.

'_The burger joint'_ she thought as the place came into view. It was the same place Ryoma and Momoshiro would often come to eat. She smiled lightly at the memories of when Momoshiro and Ryoma each chowed down ten burgers and more competitively. Suddenly, she wondered if she had enough money to pay for all the burgers Ryoma might buy…

"A-Ano…Is this the place?" she asked obviously.

"Hn." He nodded and pulled open the door. She stood there for a moment, thinking Ryoma would go first but he made a hand movement that told her to go ahead of him. She blushed at his courtesy and wondered where he learned to be such a gentleman… She almost expected Ryoma to simply open the door and walk in first and let her follow behind him.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun" she thanked him shyly.

"Betsuni." He said.

There wasn't a long line at the burger joint and Sakuno was thankful for that. This way, they can quickly get their food without standing next to each other for too long with nothing to say. As they waited in the shortest line, Sakuno couldn't help but suddenly feel glad of the way things turned out. She finally had a chance to be alone with Ryoma. Ever since Tai came, it was hard for the both of them to interact for more than thirty minutes a day. But thanks to Nanjirou, they were able to spend time together.

"Sakuno." Ryoma's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "What do you want?"

"Hai?" she said and then realized it was their turn to order. "Eto…a small Iced Tea and a cheeseburger please…"

The cashier nodded and turned to Ryoma. "Can I take your order sir?"

"Do you have grape flavored ponta?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai." she said. "Anything else?"

"Three cheeseburgers please."

A tiny grin broke out on Sakuno's face when he ordered Ponta. It was just so typical of Ryoma.

"That would be a total of 1057 yen." (Approximately 10.00.)

Sakuno nodded and took out her wallet. She opened it and only found 634 yen (approx. 6) in her wallet including some coins but they were still not enough…

She looked guiltily at Ryoma but found that he was already handing a bill to the cashier.

"E-Eh?" she said. "But I'm trea—"

"You don't have enough right?" he said humorously while staring at her with half lidded eyes. "Mada mada dane Sakuno."

"Mou…" she muttered with a sigh. Once again, Ryoma ended up treating her. Sakuno scolded herself mentally. '_Next time, I'll definitely treat him!'_

When the food came, they found a table and sat opposite of each other. "Gomen Ryoma-kun." She apologized profusely with her head bowed low slightly. "You ended up treating me again…"

Ryoma shrugged and took a bite out of his cheeseburger. He had planned for this to happen anyway. Sakuno never seem to carry much money out with her. He took note of that ever since the first day they met when he bought her a drink when she offered to treat him but didn't have any money on her.

"Betsuni." He said. "Hurry up and eat that before it gets cold."

"Hai…" Sakuno picked up her cheeseburger and took a bite. Her eyes widened suddenly. "It's delicious…"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at her. "You never tried that before?"

Sakuno shook her head. "N-No…I usually order a salad when I'm here…"

"Hm." He said thoughtfully and took a big gulp from his ponta can. Picking up his second burger, he took another bite and Sakuno did the same. Ketchup oozed out and stained her lips. She licked it off but a dot the size of a pencil eraser lingered at the corner of her lips.

Ryoma grinned at the sight in front of him. His cat-like eyes lingered at the dot of ketchup. He couldn't help but notice how _cute_ she looked at that moment. She looked so childish and happy as if a child was given a satisfying toy.

When Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was staring at her instead of eating, she blushed.

"A-Ano… is there something on my face?" she stuttered.

Ryoma smirked. _Wouldn't she like to know…_

"There's ketchup over here." He pointed to his own face at the spot that corresponded to the spot on her face where the dot of ketchup was. Sakuno wiped at the spot except she wiped the side that had nothing.

"Lean closer." Ryoma commanded and Sakuno obeyed. She leaned her body closer into the table wondering what he was going to do.

Ryoma picked up a new piece of napkin and attempted to wipe off the spot for her. Sakuno flinched at his sudden action and he paused. "Don't move."

Her face turned a deep shape of red. "H-Hai." She allowed Ryoma to wipe off the ketchup for her without any protests. The first thing she noted about his touch was his gentleness. Sakuno's heart stung at the feelings of happiness that suddenly rushed through her. Ryoma was treating her so well and she regretted that it was only going to be temporary. When he pulled away with the stained tissue, she missed his touch dearly.

Ryoma went back to eating casually while Sakuno slowly leaned back again. Taking a sip from her Iced Tea, she replayed the moment in her head over and over again. Ryoma was up to his third burger now. Sakuno watched him eat while she drank her Iced Tea with a straw.

'_It feels good to sit like this together.' _She thought.

Sakuno wished she could call this time spent with Ryoma a "date" but since she was his sister, this was probably what they call an "outing." But a girl can dream right…?

Sakuno put the drink down when Ryoma finished with his burger. He drank all of his Ponta already and was quite thirsty after his third cheeseburger.

"Neh," he eyed her Iced Tea. "Did you drink all of that yet?"

"Eh?" Sakuno picked up her Iced Tea. There was a little more than half in it. "N-No."

"Can I take a drink?"

"What?" she said with her eyes widening. "B-But I drank it already…"

"It doesn't matter." He said with a shrug. "It's not like you're sick or anything."

Hesitantly, she nodded mutely before pushing her cup to him. "H-Here."

When Ryoma took the drink from her and drank directly from her straw, her face flushed another deep shade of red.

'_An indirect kiss!'_ Her conscience noted. The poor girl couldn't keep her eyes off his lips as it made contact with her straw. Her face was as red as a tomato if not redder, and her heart was pounding. So much adrenaline was rushing through her bloodstream that she felt faint. It was just too much. Never in her life did she dare to dream that Ryoma would share a straw with her.

It was so ironic how all the good things happen when they were "siblings" rather than when they were friends…How much happier she would be if this happened in reverse…

"Sakuno." Ryoma glanced worriedly at her. "Why is your face so red?"

"H-Huh?" She covered her cheeks with her hands. "It's nothing."

Ryoma stared suspiciously at her with a raised eyebrow and she had to look somewhere else to avoid his gaze. When he decided to drop the topic, he pushed the drink back to her.

"There's still some left. You should finish it."

Sakuno stared at the drink for a long moment before contemplating whether or not to drink from it. When she didn't move, Ryoma blink before saying, "I'm not sick either. So don't worry."

"No…I-I mean…it's not t-that." She stuttered embarrassingly.

'_Mou…'_

This moment was probably a once in a lifetime chance. Mustering up her courage and pushing her shyness out of the way, she grasped the cup and let the straw slip in between her lips. Images of Ryoma's lips on the same straw flashed through her mind causing her to focus her vision on the straw stiffly.

When Ryoma saw Sakuno drink the Iced Tea he returned, something sparked in him. It was the first time he ever shared a drink with a girl other than his mother (he'll never admit that to Sakuno). He never even shared a drink with his cousin, Nanako. But for some unknown reason, he didn't mind sharing it with Sakuno. There was something about her that makes him feel comfortable enough to be "intimate" with her.

It's not like she was a stranger to begin with. They were friends before (somewhat) and even though she was his sister now he never accepted that fact. He found himself not being able to see her as a family member. It may be because of the small amount of time they spent together as "family" or it may just be the fact that they've known each other in a different way and the sudden status as becoming brother and sister just doesn't sink into him.

In his eyes, he saw Sakuno as that same person he used to call "Ryuuzaki." Nothing has changed. Except, well, he began to pay a lot more attention to her ever since they lived together. From time to time, he would share the bed with her (no questions asked) or go shopping for groceries when his parents forced them to go.

When Tai came into the picture however, he found himself constantly searching for her to see where she was. The unsettling feeling inside him grew larger every time he saw them together. He suddenly wondered if there was anything _more _between them. From the ways they touched, laughed and spoke to each other was so different from the way she spoke with him. Sakuno hardly ever stuttered or shied away from Tai. So why does she look away from him and stutter at every word when speaking to him?

He just didn't get it…He didn't like that Tai one bit. Every time he's around, Sakuno always go to him since she was "responsible for making his stay enjoyable." Ryoma scoffed mentally. '_Excuses.'_ At times, he would get jealous of Tai. Jealousy was a feeling he didn't understand fully but got the gist of it since he had been jealous of other things before, just not over a person. It was the first time he ever felt like pulling her back and making her stay with him rather than letting her go to Tai. Where did this protectiveness come from? He has yet to figure that out himself…

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, snapping him out of his long thoughts.

"What?" Ryoma blinked.

"Y-You look troubled…is there s-something wrong?" Sakuno noticed that he was staring intently at her and that caused her to fidget uncomfortably.

"Betsuni…" he dawdled and then silence moved in. Suddenly, he leaned forward and looking as serious as he can, asked, "Who is Tai to you?"

"Eh? He's my childhood friend…" Sakuno looked confused for a moment. "I-I thought I told you that already Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma shook his head slowly and frowned. "Mada mada dane…" he sighed. "I meant do you _like_ him?"

Sakuno's mouth fell opened slightly. Why was Ryoma so curious about her relationship to Tai? He was making her hope for something from him…

"A-Ano…not as more t-than as a friend…" she blushed at his unwavering gaze. "W-Why do you ask?

_I want to know…_

Ryoma's eyes softened when she said that. He ignored her question and didn't say anything more. He had no reason for asking except it somewhat made him feel as if a weight was lifted off of him. A sense of relief swarmed him.

He was about to suggest cleaning up and leaving the burger joint when his sensitive ears picked up a sentence that made his body turn stiff once again.

"But there is someone I like very much."

Sakuno had whispered that under her breath to herself thinking Ryoma would not hear it. Unfortunately he _did_. She looked dejectedly at her cheeseburger wrapper before reaching for her tray to throw out.

But before her hand reached the tray, Ryoma held her wrist to stop her from moving. Sharp golden orbs bored into her brown ones.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Who?" he asked, quietly. An upsetting feeling overshadowed his previous sense of relief. For some reason, he just _had to know_ who she was talking about. A sudden nervousness built up in the pit of his stomach. "Who is it that you like?" he emphasized each word slowly.

Sakuno looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her embarrassed face of being caught muttering something a long the lines of a confession, was beet red again.

'_Sakuno no baka!'_ Sakuno groaned inwardly. She wished the floor would just open up right below her and swallow her whole. This way, she wouldn't have to answer him. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon no matter how much she wished for it. She knew Ryoma would not let her go until she answered him. His gaze told her that he had _every_ intention of getting the truth out of her today no matter how long it takes.

"E-E-Eto…" She suddenly had a stuttering fit.

'_What should I say?'_ she panicked internally.

"Tell me." Ryoma urged while a tingly feeling was poking his stomach painfully.

'_Don't tell him.' _

Her conscience told her over and over.

'_Don't tell him!'_

'_Don't tell him!'_

Before she could stop herself, her lips opened and a single word flew out of it causing his eyes to widen.

"…Y-You."

"……"

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN!! (Dramatic music plays).

I'm so sorry for this sucky chapter. I hope Ryoma was not OOC because I tried hard to put him in character without making him seem too…. Errr…nosy? XD (which he is understandably…being a boy in love and all and not realizing it. hehe)

I mean, I know he spoke more than he did in all the other chapter combined, lol. But when a boy is curious, he's just gotta ask neh? Where will this story go if he doesn't question anything? :O

I see that Tai is starting to become an unpopular character. But that's okay! I wrote this chapter with a lot of RyoSaku moments hoping to maintain a balance of some sorts. Even though Tai is mentioned here, the chapter is mainly RyoSaku interactions. I hope you enjoyed it at least.

I felt like my writing really went downhill. I need to improve on my writing style. Sniff…I will work hard though.

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll drop a review below just to make me happy.

**P.S.** – Don't forget to take my poll and be sure to visit the RyoSaku LiveJournal anytime or on August 4th, 2008 for the posting of the RyoSaku fanart/fanfic exchange results. At that time, please go and _vote_ for your favorite fanfic/fanart. :)

See you guys soon… in about another month. (Sorry. But finals are coming up!)


	8. Consequences

**Pure Essence:** Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update. I usually update every month but it seems that I've lost my sense of time ever since high school ended and I went on vacation! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Many of you probably forgot what this story is about already. But that's okay since it was my fault for making you guys wait too long. Sniff.

Thank you readers and reviewers for reviewing the last chapter and sorry for the cliffy. (That was really fun to do though!) Many of you wanted to know Ryoma's reaction. That made me smile but also put a bit of pressure on me since Ryoma's not the lovey-dovey type…I hope that no matter how this chapter turns out (whether it's what you imagined/hoped or not) you'll still support and enjoy the fanfic. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own P.O.T but it's one of my favorite animes and RyoSaku is one of my favorite anime pairings of all!

* * *

_Previously in the last chapter:_

"_Who is it that you like?" he emphasized each word slowly. _

"_E-E-Eto…" She suddenly had a stuttering fit. _

'_What should I say?' she panicked internally. _

"_Tell me." Ryoma urged while a tingly feeling was poking his stomach painfully._

'_Don't tell him.' _

_Her conscience told her over and over. _

'_Don't tell him!' _

'_Don't tell him!'_

_Before she could stop herself, her lips opened and a single word flew out of it causing his eyes to widen._

"…_Y-You." _

"……"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

* * *

"..."

Sakuno Ryuuzaki clasped a hand over her mouth when the dreaded confession escaped her lips. Her mind was spinning in shock. Shakily, she fumbled for some other excuse to make.

"I-I…eto…I… R-Ryoma-kun…" she stuttered incoherently. Her mind was so jumbled up that she was not even able to process a sentence correctly.

Sakuno was too busy fretting over what Ryoma's response would be to think properly. She was almost sure that Ryoma would ignore her and never get close to her again. He'll probably think that she's disgusting for falling in love with her own brother.

'_Baka, Baka, Baka!!'_ Sakuno screamed at herself inwardly. What did she do now? Why couldn't she just have kept her big mouth shut? If she did, things wouldn't have become so awkward…Now Ryoma will say to her face that he does not feel the same and her fragile heart will be shattered into a million pieces.

Sakuno felt tears blurring her line of vision. Ever so slowly, they were threatening to fall. She wondered if she would get rejected straight away or would his silence give her the answer she already knew deep inside…

She felt Ryoma's tightening grip on her wrist loosen until he finally allowed it to fall from his grasp. Sakuno couldn't clearly make out his expression because she saw him as a watery glob through her teary eyes but she knew it wasn't an overjoyed expression.

'I-I'm s-sorry…" she muttered tiredly. "I-I shouldn't h-have…"

Ryoma stood in front of Sakuno stiffly. He wondered if for once, his ears had betrayed him. Perhaps he had heard wrong? Did Sakuno just admit to liking him?

The sharp tingly feeling that had been poking the inside of his stomach had stopped. Instead, a new feeling was beginning to stir inside of him. It was a more pleasant feeling as if her confession had somehow boosted his ego.

Grabbing a chair, he sat himself down and tried to absorb what just happened into his mind. He wondered what he should say. After all, Ryoma hardly got in contact with girls (crazy fan girls don't count because they're mostly invisible to him). When he tried to get some eye contact with Sakuno, she looked somewhere else. He also noticed the glossy look of her eyes and a worried frown appeared on his face.

"Oi." Ryoma nudged verbally.

Sakuno pressed her lips tightly in response. 'He's going to reject me…' she thought bitterly. A swarm of new tears flooded her eyes. They were really close to falling now.

"I-I don't want to h-hear it…" Sakuno said in a wavering voice.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "But I haven't said anything yet."

"Y-You don't h-have to R-Ryoma-kun." She took a deep breath in and out hoping her tears will be kept at bay. She didn't want Ryoma to see her cry. _'I already know what you're going to say…'_

"But I want to." Ryoma said.

'_Please don't.'_ Sakuno begged mentally. She directed her gaze at the designs on the tray in front of her, as if it was awfully interesting at the moment.

"Sakuno." He began. "Look at me." It took a while before her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his and when they did, he was slightly surprised to see two wet trails fall from her eyes. Ryoma wondered why she was crying.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

Reaching out his hand reflexively, he wiped away the liquid trails with his thumb much to Sakuno's surprise. She didn't expect Ryoma to be so gentle with her still. But with each swipe of his thumb, her heart felt heavier and heavier. The gentler Ryoma was with her, the harder it is for her to let him go.

"Daijoubu." She whispered and pushed his hand away. Ryoma was slightly surprised at her action but kept it to himself.

"Hn." He nodded. There was a pause for a moment before Ryoma propped his chin onto his palm and stared lazily at Sakuno. "You know, I've never liked anyone before so I don't know what to say to you."

Sakuno sat tensely in her chair waiting for her impending would-be rejection. "Mm" she nodded slowly.

"Because –"

"Because…the only thing Ryoma-kun has ever known and loved is tennis."

'…a_nd there's no way I can measure up.'_

His cat-like eyes flickered to meet hers for a moment. Ryoma hesitated a bit before nodding. "Hm."

"I knew it…" A painful expression appeared on Sakuno's face. "R-Ryoma-kun must think I'm disgusting too right? Because I l-like you even though I'm your s-sister."

"Betsuni." Ryoma scoffed. "We're not even related by blood."

Sakuno released a breath of relief. At least Ryoma didn't hate her for liking him with her sister status. That was another part of Ryoma that she loved. He was always so honest and blunt and she was glad that he was so open about such things.

Ryoma took notice of that sigh. At that moment, he realized how much their relationship as siblings had bothered her. Perhaps it had also bothered him more than he realized. It was a big step for him to accept who seemed to be a "friend" into his family suddenly. Not that he minded, because it was Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the only girl he ever truly cared to talk to and be friends with.

No matter how close they were however, Ryoma still doesn't understand what it means to truly love someone. After all, his whole life nearly revolved around tennis…

"Gomen." Ryoma said suddenly and Sakuno felt her heart squeeze painfully. She had already predicted this response… so why is she hurting so much?

"H-Hai." She mumbled. "I u-understand Ryoma-kun…"

'…_that it will never be me.'_

The both of them fell quiet. The silence between them allowed Sakuno to recompose herself. Her tears have receded and she was breathing easier now but her heart still felt as if a billion needles pierced through it.

"Let's go home." Ryoma said finally and Sakuno couldn't agree more. She wants to go back to the place where people loved her even though it wasn't the kind of love she was looking for. But it will at least provide her with some comfort…

When she stood up, Ryoma was already beside her. He had his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it.

"H-Huh?" She questioned his gesture.

"Let's go." He emphasized again, getting slightly uncomfortable at his own gesture.

Sakuno stared at him mutely for a little moment before slipping her hand securely into his. She felt Ryoma's hand close over hers and his familiar warmth seeping into her skin.

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face as she stared at their intertwined hands. Even if she wasn't able to be with Ryoma romantically, Sakuno was still thankful that she had Ryoma as a brother…

'_At least I can still be beside you.'_ she thought. _'That's all I can ask for…'_

--

By the time the both of them dragged their feet home, the sky was darkening and the Echizen family had already begun preparing dinner.

"We're back" Ryoma announced when they stepped through the main entrance. Sakuno quickly pulled her hand from his before Nanako appeared and happily greeted their return.

"So, how was your day?" Nanako asked them.

"It's…fine." Sakuno said weakly.

"Souka." Nanako was unconvinced but she decided not to prod into it. "Well, dinner's almost ready."

"A-Ano…Gomen Nanako-san, b-but I don't think I'm eating dinner tonight." Sakuno said apologetically.

Nanako gave Sakuno a worried glance. "Eh? Are you feeling unwell somewhere?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I-I'm just tired…" she said and walked into the house before Nanako could question anything more.

"_Ryoma-kun_…" Nanako said in a scolding tone. "What did you do to Sakuno-san?"

"Nothing." He shrugged trying to ignore the guilty feeling welling up inside. He made his way past Nanako into the kitchen where food was already laid out on the table. They were only waiting for Tai and Nanjirou who apparently, were still playing a match at the back of the house.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking up last minute dishes. Just when she brought them to the table, Nanjirou and Tai returned. Tai looked disheveled and slightly frustrated. Ryoma guessed that it was probably from losing to his father countless of times. Nanjirou as usual, looked as if he had not even broken a sweat.

"You're back early Seishounen," Nanjirou said when he saw his son at the table. "And I thought you had _a lot_ of things to do."

"We've done enough for today."

Nanjirou seemed to have misinterpreted his words because a sly and dirty smirk suddenly appeared on his face. At that moment, Ryoma already knew that his father's mind was in the gutter.

"Perverted Oyaji." Ryoma growled. "We _did not_ do whatever you're thinking about."

"Cheh" his father scoffed childishly when his son killed his imagination. "You're no fun."

"So, where's Sakuno?" Tai asked when he didn't see her enter the dining room even when everyone was seated.

"She said she's not eating dinner tonight." Nanako answered. "She's just feeling tired, so don't worry."

As usual, Nanjirou just couldn't help but make another perverted comment. "Oi Ryoma. It seems that the both of you have done some _strenuous activity_ today." He patted his son's back causing Ryoma to choke on his food. Ryoma simply glared at his father. It was no use asking his father to stop because he never learns.

"Uncle!" Nanako scolded. She was slightly embarrassed that Tai was watching the whole conversation go wrong. "Aunt Rinko…" she glanced at her aunt for help.

Ryoma's mother sighed. "_Nanjirou…_" she said sweetly before standing up and walking over to a closet that's been unused and unopened for years. She opened it and inside were Nanjirou's perverted magazines all stacked up.

Nanjirou's eyes widened. That was supposed to be his secret storage space!

"H-How --"

"I'm going to burn all of these if you don't stop it." She threatened. Ryoma smirked at his father's fearful expression. Only his mother had that power over him.

"Mada mada dane Oyaji." Ryoma smirked. "You should find a better hiding place."

Tai watched curiously from the sidelines at the father and son dispute. It was quite funny to watch actually. To him, the roles of father and son should've been reversed. Ryoma was always the more mature one while Nanjirou had the mentality of a little child.

After a while of complaining and begging from Ryoma's father, everyone returned to the dinner table. Rinko apologized to Tai for Nanjirou's behavior and the dinner continued in peace.

During the whole dinner process, Tai couldn't stop worrying about his childhood friend. Sakuno hardly ever skipped dinner. Something must've gone wrong. He mentally told himself to check up on her later and maybe bring her some food incase she really did get hungry…

Ryoma threw Tai a glance while pushing rice into his mouth. The scene where Sakuno confessed her love to him by accident appeared in his mind again. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. He had been wrong about Tai and Sakuno after all. They were nothing more than childhood friends. His importance stood above Tai in her heart. That somehow made him feel really good inside. Why? He has no clue but this fact alone made him feel more satisfied than winning a trophy from some tennis tournament.

"I'm going to check on Sakuno." Tai said suddenly causing Ryoma to snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Can you bring this to her?" Nanako asked and handed Tai a bento box. "It has a little of everything. Maybe she'll eat this later if she gets hungry."

Tai nodded and made his way into the hallway to Sakuno's room. Ryoma couldn't help but seem distrustful of them being in the same room together so he quickly finished his food and dismissed himself from the table.

Nanjirou watched with a smirk as his son left the table to follow Tai. "Yare Yare." He mumbled. "It seems that he still hasn't figured out his feelings yet...what a slow son I have…"

He made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue before returning to his meal again.

--

Ryoma saw Tai knock on Sakuno's door and then slid it open. When Tai stepped into Sakuno's room, Ryoma secretly followed. He stopped by her door. The door was slightly open just enough for him to see what was happening inside. Although Ryoma hated nosy people, his conscience was bugging him to keep an eye on Tai and Sakuno and what they were doing in a room _alone_ _together. _

"Neh, Sakuno." Ryoma's ears picked up Tai's voice. He peered through the little door space and saw Sakuno leaning against her bed on the floor with her knees pulled up against her chest. Her face was buried in her knees. Tai was standing in front of her. When she didn't respond, Tai sat himself down in front of her.

"Sakuno?" Tai asked again. "Are you feeling sick?"

Sakuno lets out a muffled sniff causing Tai to be slightly alarmed. "Hey." He shook her. "What's wrong?"

Finally, Sakuno looked up at him. Her face was blotchy, her nose was pink, her eyes were bloodshot and teary, and her lips were pressed together tightly as if trying to suppress a sob.

Tai suddenly reached out and smoothed her hair in a slow motion. Sakuno leaned into the touch. Ever since she was little, Tai would always do that same thing when she cried. As a little girl she often got bullied. As a result, she would come home crying. Whenever Tai stayed over, he would gently smooth his hand over her hair and patted her head gently. It was his way of calming her down and it always worked.

"Wanna talk?" he asked after a long moment. Sakuno nodded and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"Tai…" she sniffed. "I confessed to Ryoma-kun by accident today."

Tai nodded understandingly. He had a feeling it had something to do with Ryoma. Being with her for so long, he already knew that her world and her heart belonged to that tennis prince. "Mm" he nodded. Hearing this fact come out of her mouth, Tai felt a little hurt.

He had liked Sakuno ever since they were little. But when he came to visit her and lived in the Echizen family house for some time, he knew that he had no chance against Ryoma. She had long given her love to that tennis prodigy. Even if that was so, he had made a promise to himself to take care of her and be there whenever she needed someone to talk to.

"I-I don't know why I said what I said. If I hadn't, things wouldn't have turned out this way." She rambled on.

"It's okay." He soothed. "You still have me." He gave her a toothy grin and she smiled a small smile.

"Hai." Her smile faltered a bit. "But…you're leaving soon…"

"I am… but if you want to talk to me, you can always call me. Or I'll just visit you again whenever I have time." Tai stood up and looked around the room. When he saw a paper and pen by her dresser, he scribbled down a few things before handing the paper to her.

"This is my number. In the future, if you need to talk to me, just call."

Sakuno took the paper from him and nodded. "Arigato…"

Sakuno had stopped crying as she was talking to Tai. By now, her face was nearly back to the way it was. She no longer had a red nose or blotchy skin. Only her eyes were slightly red now but the tears had already subsided.

"Here." Tai said suddenly and opened his arms wide. He was offering her a big hug. He still remembered how much she used to love them. "I think you still need one of these." He teased.

Sakuno watched as Tai stretched his arms wide. She recognized that action. Scooting closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. In return, he closed his arms around her back and made slow circular motions. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"You know…" Sakuno whispered into his ears. "I think I will still love Ryoma-kun for a very long time."

Tai closed his eyes and nodded into her shoulders. "I know." He whispered back and then released her. Sakuno smiled at him when she returned to her original spot. "Arigato. I feel much better now." She said and then paused. "A-Ano…do you mind keeping what I told you a secret?" He nodded and promised to keep quiet about this conversation.

"So, how about some dinner?" Tai picked up the bento box and opened it. "You should try this. It's really good." He picked up the piece with the chopstick. "Here."

Sakuno blushed at what he was doing. He was treating her like a little kid! She doesn't need to be fed! But seeing that it was Tai, she'll allow him this time. Sakuno opened her mouth and closed it when the food was dropped. Chewing slowly, she agreed with him. "Mm. It_ is_ really good."

He gave her one of his boyish grins. "I told you. Here, finish this up." He handed the rest of the bento box with the chopsticks to her. She took it from him and continued eating.

Unbeknownst to them, a very very angry Ryoma was watching the whole scene and then left quietly when their conversation was over.

--

Ryoma slammed the door to his room a little too harshly. The door shook a bit on contact from the force. At this moment however, he could care less if his door fell over or got cracked because he was absolutely _ticked off_.

He had heard the whole conversation between Tai and Sakuno in the other room except the part when they were "entangled in each other". He couldn't quite catch what they were whispering to each other but, that wasn't what was bugging him. It was the fact that they had to get all _touchy touchy_ with one another that pushed him off the edge. From his point of view, Tai was just taking advantage of Sakuno and was _molesting_ her.

Leaning against his door for a long while and wondering if Sakuno had heard his door slam next door, he waited. Part of him hoped she'll come and check out the ruckus he made. Maybe she'll even have on a worried face as if she thought something bad had happened to him.

So, He waited and waited and waited.

_Nothing._

At that moment, he wondered if she really had given up on him and didn't care anymore. Something in him fell. Was it disappointment? There was no way her feelings for him was that little… right?

Sighing, he threw himself on the bed. His hand hit the wall between their rooms purposely causing another 'bump' to sound.

'_Maybe, just maybe_.' he thought. '_She'll come_.'

--

**SLAM!**

Sakuno jumped at the noise. "W-What was that?"

Tai glanced curiously at the door and then shrugged. "It's probably Ryoma getting mad at his father and his perverted jokes."

"Eh?"

"Nanjirou-san was teasing him about you. I guess he kept going after I left the table." he explained. "I'm sure Ryoma will be fine after a little while though. So, just leave him be for now."

Sakuno wondered if that was a good idea. Maybe she should check on Ryoma…but something else pulled her back. What if Ryoma didn't want to see her right now? After all, her confession probably bothered him and there was still this awkwardness between them.

Leaning back against her bed again, she continued eating while thinking what had gone wrong on the other side.

--

Just when Ryoma was about to give up on waiting or hoping, a knock sounded at his door. Hope swelled up at his chest again. So she did care about him after all. Getting up and swiping off any wrinkles on his shirt, he quickly walked to the door.

Ryoma pulled his door open. On the other side was…his father. Well, so much for that.

"What do you want?" Ryoma growled.

"Your mother sent me to tell you to stop making so much noise. Sakuno-chan is probably resting by now."

"Cheh." He scoffed. "As if she is."

Nanjirou's eyes twinkled at his son's aggravated expression. "Were you…expecting someone else? You looked quite disappointed to see me."

"No." Ryoma denied but cursed inwardly at his father's keen sense.

"If you say so." His father dawdled out lazily. "Well, don't stay up too late. It doesn't seem like Sakuno-chan's coming over anytime soon." Nanjirou threw his son a wink.

"I wasn't waiting for her." His son defended and closed the door.

Nanjirou stood outside of his son's door. Having been shut out, he sighed, "So stubborn…He should just admit it already."

--

When Ryoma heard his father's footsteps walking away, he went back to his bed and laid down. Not too long after, the door to his room opened again and Tai entered.

"Yo." He greeted as if it was the most normal day ever. Ryoma chose to ignore him. Tai noticed this but pretended to not notice. Picking up a tennis magazine on the floor, Ryoma read the article on his bed while facing away from him.

Tai didn't seem to mind the silence or Ryoma ignoring him. He should be the one ignoring Ryomafor making Sakuno cry. It's too bad he couldn't bring up that topic because he was promised to secrecy.

For a long moment, no one said anything. The only noises were from Tai making his bed and the rustling noises of him looking through his luggage for fresh clothes to change into after his shower.

The atmosphere was tense. It was not until Tai left the room to shower that Ryoma relaxed. He hated sharing a room with Tai. Worst of all, he was _angry _at him and wasn't over it yet. The fact that Tai will be in his presence all night is already making him uncomfortable.

Ryoma wondered if he should sneak over to Sakuno's side tonight again. It was probably not a good idea since she's "still getting over him." But he couldn't help it. It has become almost a habit to sneak into her room and sleep on the same bed nearly every night. There was something inside him that keeps pulling on his mind and heartstring. It was a feeling that was related to yearning…

Lying on his pillow, Ryoma wondered why _he cared so much_. He already said "Sorry" to her and that supposingly means that he has rejected her. But for some reason, he wished that he didn't say that. Then maybe she would continue to follow him around and call him "Ryoma-kun" happily rather than crying in the arms of another _person _that he absolutely disliked.

He has made up his mind. Tonight, he will go over to her side again and try to patch things up so that she won't have to go to a certain someone for comfort anymore.

'_She doesn't need him_.' He told himself and a little voice in the back of his head added:

'S_he only needs me._'

--

**12:45 A.M.**

That night, Sakuno couldn't sleep. She wondered how she would face Ryoma from now on. She's not even sure if she has the ability to look him directly in the eyes anymore. She prayed Ryoma will not make it any harder for her.

'_It's over._' She thought hopelessly. '_Everything will change…'_

They will never go back to those times when Ryoma had no idea about her feelings and when she had no intention of telling him. She had only hoped to be there for him during his matches and be a good sister to him. She had also once thought about hiding her feelings forever from him. But it only took a few minutes to ruin everything she planned.

Sakuno closed her eyes and tried to think of all the ways she could approach Ryoma in the days to come. Different scenarios floated across her mind. They all seemed convincing to her but the problem is whether or not she could carry it out. The Sakuno she imagined is much stronger and direct than the Sakuno she is on the outside.

The sound of her door sliding open caused her eyes to snap open. She wondered who it was even though she pretty much knew the answer. After all, only one person would come over to her side this late at night.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she squeaked uncertainly.

The grunt in the dark answered her question. "W-Why are you here t-tonight?" she asked nervously. Oh God, she wasn't ready to face him yet! Why of all nights did he have to come over tonight?!

"The usual." he replied.

"Oh."

Sakuno tried to sound as normal as possible even though her heart squeezed painfully when she saw him standing in the dim lighting of the moon.

"A-Ano, I guess that means you're s-sleeping here tonight." She said and automatically shifted over to give him space. He lay down next to her quietly.

Sakuno was scared and she prayed that Ryoma would fall asleep fast so they don't have to say anything to each other. She turned her back to him and scooted as closely to the wall as possible. Each muscle in her body was stiff and on alert.

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was trying to avoid him. Her tense shoulders told him that. She looked like an attachment to the wall from his point of view.

"You don't have to avoid me, you know." Ryoma mumbled.

"I-I'm not!" Sakuno defended adamantly. Ryoma sighed inwardly. He knew she obviously had no intention of leaving the wall anytime soon. She will most likely be on guard all night.

Sakuno hoped that Ryoma didn't see through her when she said that. But somewhere inside of her, she knew that Ryoma, with his intuitive observations, had already seen through her. Still, she would refuse to admit it.

Suddenly, she felt two arms surround her waist and a shiver ran down her spine at the foreign contact. She gasped in surprise when she felt the arms turn her around to face the tennis prince beside her.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked and squirmed in his grasp. He didn't reply and instead pulled her flush against his chest tightly.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she flailed in his arms. "A-Ano, w-we shouldn'-- "

"You weren't complaining when _he_ hugged you." He said in a controlled voice even though he was angry inside that she minded him so much but not Tai. If Sakuno didn't know better, she would've thought he was being _jealous_.

"Y-You saw u-us?" she whispered under her breath. Can this day get any worse?

"Obviously." He grumbled.

"Mou…" How embarrassing!

Sakuno wondered if he heard her confession about her loving him for a long time despite the rejection. If he did, he didn't seem to be bothered about it. If he didn't, then well, she was lucky.

She allowed herself to relax after a long moment of trying to get used to being held by Ryoma. What should she do now?

"About what I said at the burger joint," Ryoma said thoughtfully.

'_Oh Kami-sama,_' Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut. Why did Ryoma have to bring it up again! She had been trying to get over it ever since it happened. He's ruining her hard work here!

"…I take it back."

"Nani?" Sakuno blurted out in shock.

Ryoma frowned. He didn't like repeating such things that he doesn't usually say… "You heard me."

Sakuno could only nod against his chest in a daze.

"So...what does that mean?"

"It means," Ryoma paused for a moment to think. "I need time."

'…_to interpret these foreign feelings in me.'_ He finished in his mind.

"Hai." Sakuno said a little too quickly. She was so happy. She still had a chance! She just couldn't thank God enough. A happy smile bloomed on her pretty face and Ryoma watched her expression change. For once, he felt like he did the right thing, for her and for himself.

Sakuno snuggled closer to Ryoma. Just as he had his arms around her, she also put her arms around him. Ryoma was surprised at first but then relaxed into it. He found himself feeling extremely satisfied that she returned the gesture.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun" she smiled up at him.

He tried to catch his nonchalant composure. "Betsuni." He simply replied.

Finally, when the silence kicked in, the both of them drifted off to sleep clinging to one another as if they were inseparable…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** So many things happening these two months. I went to Los Angeles and Las Vegas. That felt like forever even though it was about a week. During that time, I had no time to fantasize about my RyoSaku plots…Then recently, I've been making my transition from High School to College…which is crazy btw. I went shopping for stuff to put in my dorm. I hardly had time to think of anything. Usually my crazy romantic fangirling plots come during school days when boredom gives me inspiration. But since it's the summer, I had a mini writer's block. BOOOOO.

BUT the good thing is that I went all out these few days writing this chapter because I realized I haven't updated in two months, which is BAD.

Anyway, I just LOVE BED SCENES don't you like them too?? Every time I write a new chapter and I incorporate a bed scene into there, I go all romantic and squeally (it's not a word but you get my point) because all the intimate little things go on in there….hehehehe

Anyway, _please review__._ Thank you for all those who did in the last chapter. Those reviews beat all the other chapter ones :) and made me super happy.

**LAST REMINDER****: The RyoSaku Live Journal Contest submission is coming to an end. Please vote for your favorite fanfic and fanart on **_**August 4, 2008**_ **at the RyoSaku Live Journal. The site can be found at my profile. **

**Thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	9. Her Miracle

**Pure Essence:** Hi everyone!! It's been forever hasn't it? I'm so sorry (as usual) for the late update!! Transitioning from high school to college was difficult. Not to mention being away from home and having horrible roommates... It's tough. I've been so stressed and ever since I entered college I hardly had the time to do what I enjoy anymore. Since I have a day off tomorrow, I decided to use this free time to write my chapter.

I want give a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers and faithful readers and a BIG THANK YOU to the few people who keeps reviewing me to tell me to update because they enjoy reading this story so much. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hope you'll continue to read my story even though I take forever to update!

By now, I bet most of you forgot what this story is about… but then again, it's my fault…I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story though. Reviews are always appreciated!

Also, I was rereading my old chapters for this story… and I realized how awful my writing is. I'm so sorry for the awful writing! I'll try to improve!

Disclaimer: I don't own P.O.T. but it will always be one of my favorite animes.

* * *

Previously in the last chapter:

"…_I take it back."_

"_Nani?" Sakuno blurted out in shock._

_Ryoma frowned. He didn't like repeating such things that he doesn't usually say… "You heard me."_

_Sakuno could only nod against his chest in a daze._

"_So...what does that mean?"_

"_It means," Ryoma paused for a moment to think. "I need time."_

'…_to interpret these foreign feelings in me.'__ He finished in his mind._

"_Hai." Sakuno said a little too quickly. She was so happy. She still had a chance! She just couldn't thank God enough. A happy smile bloomed on her pretty face and Ryoma watched her expression change. For once, he felt like he did the right thing, for her and for himself._

_Sakuno snuggled closer to Ryoma. Just as he had his arms around her, she also put her arms around him. Ryoma was surprised at first but then relaxed into it. He found himself feeling extremely satisfied that she returned the gesture._

"_Thank you Ryoma-kun" she smiled up at him._

_He tried to catch his nonchalant composure. "Betsuni." He simply replied._

_Finally, when the silence kicked in, the both of them drifted off to sleep clinging to one another as if they were inseparable…_

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Her Miracle**

* * *

It was one of those rare nights when she dreamed of her real family. In her dreams, her grandmother was wearing her infamous lavender colored coach uniform. Besides her grandmother were her parents. All three of them looked content. Sakuno would reach out for them and run as fast as she possibly could towards them. However, no matter how many steps she took forward, they seemed to move the same amount of steps backwards.

"_Wait!"_ she cried when they started to fade. _"Don't go!"_

Her grandmother gave her the most heartwarming smile. _"Daijoubu."_ Her grandmother's fading voice echoed back. _"Don't worry about us…we are happy where we are…"_

"_B-But…"_

_"You are happy where you are too… aren't you Sakuno?" _

Before she had a chance to reply, they faded away and the dream world seemed to twist and turn dizzily until it faded to black. It was at that point when Sakuno was pulled out of her unconscious state and thrown back into the world of consciousness…

-------------------------------------------------------

A loud cry startled Echizen Ryoma awake.

Reflexively, he turned his head to the direction of the noise. His honey colored eyes landed on a certain figure sleeping curled up beside him. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, was pressed tightly against his chest and was sleep talking. He could tell that she was dreaming, for her eyes were constantly moving underneath her eyelids and she was muttering incoherent words that he couldn't exactly understand.

Suddenly, without waking up, Sakuno grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it closer towards her. As a result, Ryoma was pulled so close to her that he could see every eyelash on her eyelids clearly.

"Don't go…" Ryoma heard her mutter. A pained look appeared on her face.

Ryoma froze. _'What is she dreaming about?'_ He wondered as he watched her face expressions change from peaceful to pained and back to peaceful again. Lightly he pushed away the small wet droplet at the corner of her eyes with his thumb. Sakuno sighed and immediately relaxed to his touch. The warm breath she released tickled his face and caused a tingling sensation to run down his spine.

Echizen Ryoma shivered at the unfamiliar sensation. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Lately, every little thing she did affected him in ways more than he can explain. He wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. Ever since her confession to him, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He even took back his rejection…which, was so un-Ryoma like. If she was any other girl, he'd probably say "no" without a second thought. But this was different. He didn't know _how_ it's different but it just is. Something inside was telling him to say anything _except_ "no".

The girl in his arms whimpered again and he returned his attention to her. He realized how fragile she looked when she was asleep…and was she always this pretty?

He raised a hand to her face and lightly touched it. Her skin was smooth and soft. He wondered why he never noticed how attractive she was... Rich mahogany hair cascaded over her shoulders and her shorter bangs covered the side of her face. She looked angelic if not for the sad expressions on her face.

Ryoma suddenly became very aware of the distance between their faces. He was close enough to kiss her if he moved just a little bit more towards her. Without thinking much, he leaned closer and closer until they were so close that they were basically breathing on each other. The temptation was driving him insane.

One part of his mind was telling him to stop – that it was wrong to take advantage of her. Another part of his mind was telling him to try it – to do something _forbidden_ and satisfy his raging hormones.

'_No one has to know.'_ His conscience reasoned in his head.

That reason only added to the temptation. Sakuno wouldn't find out what he did anyway. It's only a matter of curiosity, he told himself. It wasn't his first time kissing someone. When he was little, his mother often gave him kisses and sometimes he gave her kisses too – like on Mother's day. It can't be that different…

Lightly, he brushed his lips against hers. Ryoma was surprised at how different it felt. This was nothing like the kisses he gave his mother. This was lighter, sweeter, and softer. For a short moment, he actually felt a _connection_.

There was something about that kiss that was making him feel intoxicated. He could feel his eyes traveling to her lips again, wanting more. Liking the feeling of the first kiss, he closed the gap between them once again. This time, it was not as light. He kissed her slowly at first but then it grew hungrier, more passionate. He had completely forgotten his original purpose and was only engrossed in the sweet sensation of the lip to lip contact.

'_This isn't like you!_' The logical part of his conscience screamed. But he was too into the kiss to care whether he was being himself or not.

_**After all, e**__**veryone gives in at some point…**_

By the time he broke off the kiss and opened his eyes again, a shocked Sakuno was gaping at him, lips swollen from the kiss.

"R-R-Ryo-oma- kun?" she stuttered uncontrollably when he finally released her. "W-Wha –" she paused and touched her lips. "D-Did you just…"

Ryoma immediately snapped out of his trance. He felt afraid suddenly – Afraid that she might hate him now. Both of them were breathing heavily from the kiss. Silence rolled in for a few seconds as both of them just sat there staring at each other.

"Sorry." He said seriously. "Just forget about that…"

Sakuno's heart fell to the pits of her stomach. Why was he saying sorry? They were both at fault. When she woke up to his "rough" kiss, she didn't do anything to stop him. She had always dreamed of this moment since forever – she _wanted_ it. Now that it happened, Ryoma was denying it? It was as if he was telling her he didn't want to kiss her but it just happened… like it was an _accident_.

"Why?" she whispered. _'Can't you at least let me pretend that you meant it?'_

He stiffened at her question. "…Because I shouldn't have." He looked genuinely ashamed. "I should not have violated you like that."

Ryoma knew he had to apologize even though he hated doing it. He didn't want Sakuno to hate him for doing what he did in the "spur of the moment." However, he realized that what he was telling her didn't come from his heart. It was his mind speaking and apologizing because it was the right thing to do. In his heart, he knew there was no reason to apologize because he had actually wanted to kiss her and he knew exactly what he was doing...

"B-But…" Sakuno shakily reached for his wrist and held it. Ryoma flinched slightly at the unexpected action. "W-What if I gave you p-permission Ryoma-kun?"

"…"

Silence came reeling in. The tension in the room was getting more suffocating by the moment. With each moment he was not saying anything, Sakuno's heart cracked a little more. Finally, she gave in when she felt that he wasn't going to give her an answer anytime soon.

"N-Nevermind…Ryoma-kun," she mumbled sadly. "I'm s-sorry for asking that."

Slowly, Ryoma pulled his wrist out of her grasp. This made her heart hurt even more. _'Don't cry'_ Sakuno told herself as she watched Ryoma's wrist slip out of her fingers. _'Don't let him see you cry!'_

But as usual, the more she tells herself not to cry, the harder it was for her to control her tears. It only made the reality of the situation more painful. Soon, two rivers flowed out of her eyes and dripped onto her hand which was clenched tightly.

Ryoma felt extremely guilty when Sakuno started crying. He hated to be the reason she was crying. But when she asked him that question, what was he suppose to say? He wasn't the kind of person that would want to give her any hope – at least not until he figured out his own feelings.

Never in his whole life had he been so concerned for any girl bursting into tears. He rejected so many girls since entering Seigaku. Half of them cried in front of him but he felt absolutely _nothing_, not even a hint of sympathy. He knew they were only after his fame as the school's famous freshmen prodigy. They didn't take the time to know him at all. It was all about his reputation and who could have him so that they could brag to the whole school about it.

But when he met Sakuno, he could feel himself changing slowly. He wasn't as cold to her as he usually was to the other girls. Perhaps it was because she showed him that it wasn't only about his fame and reputation that she liked about him. She actually cared about his well-being like the time she jumped into the courts without thinking when he has his eyelid cut. Even if he wasn't a tennis star, she probably wouldn't have given up on him.

Ryoma reached for her fists and lightly held them in his hands. "Mada mada dane_ Ryuuzaki._" He gave her a playful smirk. "Stop crying so much."

Sakuno flinched a little when she felt him touch her hands and held it in his larger ones. She sniffed a few times before her tears stopped. "Mou…"

"Remember what I said last night?" he said seriously this time.

Sakuno blinked and thought for a moment.

"_I need time."_

"H-Hai…"

"That's all I can say for now." He said before getting up and walking to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, we are going to be late for school." Then, he went out and closed the door.

As Sakuno watched the door close, she didn't know what to think. He told her to give him time. But…

'_How long is it going to take Ryoma-kun?' _she thought as she buried her head into her knees. _'…forever?'_

--------------------------

"Sakuno…Sakuno….SA-KU-NO!!"

Sakuno snapped out of her daze when her best friend Tomoka yelled her name at the top of her lungs in the large cafeteria. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at them.

"E-Eh?"

"Geez." Tomoka sighed. "What's wrong with you today?"

"N-nothing." She lied. "What makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well, let's see…" Tomoka began to list all the things that Sakuno did wrong today. "You were out of it the whole morning, sensei called your name and you didn't respond and when he called on you to read a section of the book, you were just sitting there staring out the window. You dropped your pencil five times in math, and you've bumped into at least three people on your way here and you didn't even realize…Shall I continue?"

"No…" Sakuno said tiredly. Her head hurts from thinking too much and her eyes burn from crying all morning. "Gomen Tomo-chan…I'll pay more attention from now on."

"That's not the point Sakuno." Her best friend lectured. "There's something bothering you right?"

"A-Ano…" Sakuno debated silently to herself whether or not she should tell her best friend about the incident this morning. Tomoka probably blabber it to the whole school and Sakuno will become the dartboard for Ryoma's fan girls. "Not really…"

Tomoka squinted suspiciously at Sakuno and said, "You're such a bad liar Sakuno."

"Mou… Tomo-chan," Sakuno gave in. "If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Of course!" her best friend boasted. "So what is it?"

Sakuno still had her doubts but she knew her best friend will not stop until she gets a believable answer. Since Sakuno was such a bad liar, there was no way for her to make up just any story.

"Well, this morning, Ryoma-kun…" she paused and took in a gulp of air. "H-He…kissed me."

"…"

"T-Tomo-chan?"

**SLAM!**

Tomoka suddenly slammed two hands on the table and stood up. Sakuno jumped at the loud sound.

"RYOMA-SAMA KIS-mmph oo?" Sakuno immediately covered her best friends mouth in desperation.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno scolded. A few girls in the cafeteria immediately looked up thinking that Ryoma was actually in the cafeteria somewhere. When they found that he wasn't, they glared daggers at her. Sakuno gave them an apologetic smile.

Sakuno brought Tomoka back down into her seat quickly and slowly removed her hand. "Shh!" Sakuno shushed and Tomoka nodded.

"So, _how_ did it happen?" Tomoka's eyes glittered with curiosity.

"When I woke up, he was already…a-ano…kissing me."

"_When you woke up?_ You mean he came into your room this morning to do _that_ to you?"

Sakuno hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Actually… we slept on the same bed together last night." Sakuno whispered the last few parts.

"_What?_" her best friend hissed loudly. "_Again?_"

Sakuno nodded quietly, too embarrassed to say anymore. '_Actually it's more than twice…' _Sakuno thought but decided to keep that thought to herself. She was sure Tomoka would explode if she told her that.

"Wow." Tomoka breathed out. "You're so lucky Sakuno! I never knew Ryoma-sama was _capable_ of that. But I could tell from the beginning that he treated you specially…" Tomoka continued to ramble on.

When Tomoka finished squealing over every observation she made about Ryoma and her, she nudged Sakuno lightly. "But, what are you guys going to do? Aren't you family now?"

"Tomo-chan…I don't think Ryoma-kun likes me _that way_…he apologized right after." She mumbled. "I-I think he regretted it."

"Don't say that Sakuno." Tomoka defended. "It's so obvious to everyone that you're special to him. He does things with you that he would never do with anyone else."

Sakuno eyes lowered and played with her fingers. She let out a sad sigh.

"Well, did he say anything else?" Tomoka asked while giving Sakuno a light pat on the shoulders.

"He…He said that he needed time."

Tomoka reeled back in shock. "He _said_ that?" she gasped. Sakuno only nodded slowly. Suddenly Tomoka squealed happily and startled Sakuno. "Then _what_ are you worrying about? That means he's actually _considering_ it! You should be happy!"

"Hai…" Sakuno mumbled uncertainly. "D-Demo what if I wait and he never gives me an answer? T-Tomo-chan, I'm scared of what he will say."

"Sakuno no baka!" Tomoka gave Sakuno a light tap in the head. "There's nothing to worry about. If he doesn't like you, then he'll _never_ like anyone else. You're the only person whom he actually showed some _emotions_ to."

Inwardly, Sakuno hoped that those words were true. She had always been lacking self confidence. The fact that Ryoma might return her feelings would be quite a dream. She was unworthy of him. She always felt that she didn't deserve him. He was good at everything ranging from tennis to academics and she sucked at everything ranging from tennis to academics. They were total opposites.

'_Kami-sama,'_ she begged to God silently. _'Please give me a miracle…'_

---------------------------

"A-Achoo!" Ryoma sneezed for the fifth time today.

"Nya Ochibi! Are you sick?" His senpai, Kikumaru asked during tennis practice.

"Betsuni." Ryoma sniffed.

"Someone's probably talking behind your back then." Momoshiro grinned. "I wonder what they're saying about you."

"Cheh" scoffed Ryoma and served a ball at his senpai's direction. Momoshiro dogged the ball right on time.

"Geez, you didn't have to do that!" he complained.

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai," Ryoma said arrogantly. "You were asking for it."

"Why you litt—" Momoshiro was about to stalk over to Ryoma but Oishi stepped in between.

"Now, now…" Oishi said in a calming voice. "Echizen's been in a bad mood ever since he came to practice. There's no need to aggravate him even more."

Momoshiro crossed his arms and 'hmphed'. "It's not my fault he's not in a good mood today."

"It's rare to see Echizen behave like this." Fuji added, a slight smile on his lips. The rest of the regulars wondered whether Fuji meant it as a good thing or a bad thing. It's so hard to tell with that creepy smile of his.

"According to my data," Inui began and the regulars turned to look at him. "He scored more outs today than any other day. He nearly lost to Arai by a margin of 3 points."

"…" The regulars (except Tezuka) gaped at the statistics. "_Seriously? _Nya!" Kikumaru asked disbelievingly. "That's not our Ochibi…"

"I calculated the possible reasons. Five percent is school work related, twenty percent is practice related, and seventy-five percent is related to Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

At the name of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the ears of Momoshiro and Kikumaru perked up.

"How'd you know that?" they asked Inui. Inui simply grinned and pushed his glasses up. "I have my sources."

The regulars needn't ask anymore because every time Inui calculated something, it was _always_ right.

"I see…" Momoshiro said thoughtfully, "I had a feeling it had something to do with her."

Kaido hissed. "You didn't know anything until now idiot. Fshhh."

"Oh yea?" Momoshiro and Kaido butted heads. The two paused when they felt Tezuka's glare on them. "Later." They both growled and stood as far from each other as possible.

"Pssstt. Senpai-tachi!" a girly voice sounded behind them. Behind the fence was Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's best friend.

"Why, Hello." Fuji greeted with his smile and looked around for any signs of Sakuno. "Where's your friend?"

"Well, I came here to tell you something about her and Ryoma."

Every one in the regular came closer (except Ryoma and Kawamura who are currently playing tennis against each other). They were all curious as to what is going on between the two "love birds."

"Um…well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I felt that if I told senpai-tachi this, it might help _them_ get together faster...and we _all_ want them to get together faster right?"

The regulars all nodded their head except Tezuka who only gave a low grunt. They all knew there was something romantic going on between Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoma just hadn't discovered it yet but it was so apparent. It's too bad that Ryoma's so dense that it was almost _painful_ for them to watch. They had to take action and push him closer to realizing it for himself.

"Okay then. Listen. Sakuno was behaving weirdly this morni—"

"Our Ochibi was acting weird this whole time too! Nya!" Kikumaru interrupted and the regulars shushed him hoping to get more of the story.

"I asked her what was bothering her and she told me that Ryoma _kissed_ her this morning when they were in bed _together._"

Silence settled in for a moment as the regulars tried to overcome their shock. Suddenly, they all began to speak together.

"Wow. I didn't know he knew how to _kiss_. They're too young to be doing this!" the "mother" of the team gasped in shock.

"My, my Echizen. This is going to be fun to watch…" Fuji's eyes opened and his grin became larger.

"I can't believe he lost his lip _virginity_ before me!" Momoshiro half whispered half yelled.

"Fsshhh…of course. Who would want _you_?" Kaido grumbled causing another argument to start between them.

"…. More information to add to my book…" Inui smirked and his glasses sparkled in interest. He pulled out his mysterious notebook and started scribbling.

Tezuka simply stood there with nothing to say. But it wasn't hard to tell that he was slightly disturbed.

"Um… I better get back to Sakuno before she discovers anything. Don't tell anyone I told you!" Tomoka made them swear to secrecy before running back into the school building.

When she left, all 6 of them took a moment longer to process the information.

"So he really _does_ have feelings for her. Nya!" Kikumaru gushed. "I _knew_ it!"

"_We_ knew it" Momoshiro corrected and shared a high-five with Kikumaru. "Ah… So young, so young…This is the beauty of life – when puberty hits and hormones go crazy."

"…what were they _doing_ in the bed?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"……."

None of them knew what to say nor do they want to imagine _that_ scene.

"Since it's Ryoma." Inui told them. "There is a ninety-five percent chance that he didn't do anything."

"What about that other five percent?" Fuji asked with blue eyes sparkling.

"That would be the part where it is uncertain whether he did anything when he was overcome by hormones…After all, he is a growing boy…it is quite unpredictable."

"Hmm…" the regulars put their heads together and thought of how to approach this situation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryoma's voice startled them apart.

"W-What makes you think we were talking about _you_?" Momoshiro turned to Ryoma and chuckled awkwardly.

Ryoma deadpanned. "I didn't say it was about me."

"…Oh… right."

Ryoma could see that they were all behaving suspiciously: Kikumaru was blowing an off key tune. Kaido was staring at his shoes and couldn't stand still. Momo is laughing at god knows what. Tezuka took off his glasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose in tiredness. Fuji had his eyes open and that huge smile that caused the hair on Ryoma's neck to stand up. Oishi had an extremely worry-wart expression on his face and Ryoma thought for a moment that he might pass out.

"What's going on?" Kawamura showed up besides Ryoma.

"Kawamura, play a game with me." Tezuka said suddenly surprising everyone. In Tezuka's point of view, anything was better than being with that nosy bunch.

"R-Really?" Kawamura asked and followed him away.

"So, what were you talking about Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked again.

"Uhh…"

"What we were talking about was how fast you've grown up Echizen." Fuji's sharp eyes stared down at him.

"…It must be hard for you to control yourself at this age….hormones… desires…you know what I mean…" Oishi mumbled while looking a little stricken.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kikumaru suddenly glomped Ryoma from behind. "Ochibi! We always knew you could do it. You're not that dense after all. Now all you have to do is go out there and explore. Nya!"

"Yea. He's right Echizen. Sometimes the best way to learn is through experience. You have to give it a try before you discover what you are really looking for."

"Fsshhh." Kaido agreed for once with Momoshiro.

Ryoma was getting annoyed. What the heck were they talking about? What experience? What hormones and desires? For some reason, he had an unsettling feeling that they knew something they shouldn't…

"I don't know what you're talking about Senpai-tachi." He muttered and walked away from them. "I'm leaving."

The six regulars all watched him walked away and shook their heads.

"I hope he understood a little bit of what we were saying." Momoshiro sighed.

"I'm sure he got the idea of it. He's grown up a lot ever since Ryuuzaki Sakuno entered his life." Fuji said intuitively. He'd always been the one to see things first. From Ryoma's expression, he knew that something clicked inside of him from their words. "We'll just have to wait and see."

---------------------------------

Ryoma changed slowly in the changing room. As he changed, he thought about his senpai's words again.

"_Sometimes the best way to learn is through experience. You have to give it a try before you discover what you are really looking for."_

'_Discover what you're looking for huh?'_ Ryoma thought skeptically.

He had a gist that this wasn't meant to be about tennis. It sounded more personal. Maybe they were referring to something in his life?

Currently, the only thing he could think of that they might talk about is Sakuno (they always gossip about them when they're huddled together, he observed from experience). Maybe it had something to do with her?

Well for one thing, he had told her to give him some time to sort out his feelings. Maybe this was what they meant by learning and discovering what "you are really looking for." So in order to find his answer, he has to _experience it_ first? It was confusing but Echizen could pretty much understand what he had to do to find the answers.

If there was anything that could help him resolve the situation faster and discover what those foreign feelings were along the way, he'd be willing to try it. With him like this now, he had no direction – no starting point – and he needed to start somewhere.

When Ryoma finished changing, he slung his tennis bag over his shoulders and started walking to the gate.

Suddenly, his keen eyes caught sight of the person he was looking for…_and_ the person he was _not_ looking for – Sakuno and Tai together.

"Cheh." Ryoma growled under his breath. Tai must've come to pick Sakuno up again. Was he not enough to bring her home safely?

Ryoma ignored the tugging feeling inside his stomach. It was one of those foreign feelings he get whenever he sees her with someone else. It bothered him to no end, that's why he needed to find a way to understand these unsettling feelings.

He approached them slowly. Tai was the first to notice him. He gave Ryoma a small wave. "Hey."

Ryoma frowned and turned away from him. "Hm."

Sakuno glanced up at him for a second and averted her eyes. "A-Ano…Hi, R-Ryoma-kun." She stuttered uncomfortably.

"I need to talk to you." he told her directly. He was the kind of person that liked to get straight to the point. "Alone." He added when he saw that Tai wasn't budging to give them space.

"Tai, c-can you go home first?" squeaked Sakuno. Tai glanced at Sakuno to Ryoma and back to Sakuno again.

"Uh, okay. Come back soon." He said and hesitantly turned to leave. "See you guys later!"

When Ryoma noticed that Sakuno had stuttered in a sentence when speaking with Tai, he felt a sense of pride. At least she can stutter in her sentences with him _too_.

When Tai was far enough, Sakuno turned to look at him again.

""Um…w-what is it Ryoma-kun?" she whispered. _'It's not about this morning right?'_ She had the urge to run away from him. It was difficult for her to face him so soon.

"I need you to help me." He said.

"E-Eh?" asked a surprised Sakuno. "Help you?"

"Hn. Momo-senpai told me something about learning from experience and how I may find my answer if I give it a try," explained Ryoma casually. "Even though I'm not sure what he's talking about, his words gave me an idea."

"W-What idea?"

"I need you to be with me and teach me what it feels like to like someone."

Sakuno blushed. "H-Huh?…" _'Am I dreaming?'_

"You do like me don't you?" He felt a little awkward bringing that subject back onto the table.

"H-hai." She admitted again.

"Then there's no problem."

"R-Ryoma-kun." She whispered and looked up at him. "A-Ano…why _me_? Why not all t-the other girls..?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Because they're annoying."

Sakuno looked hopeful. _'Does that mean I'm not annoying?'_ She considered it a compliment from Ryoma.

"W-We can't…" said Sakuno suddenly when something dawned on her.

"Why not?"

"We…" she pointed to him and then to herself. "We are f-family. T-This can't happen."

"Cheh." Scoffed Ryoma. "Does it bother you?" He didn't care whether they were family or not. It doesn't change anything or the request he was asking of her.

"I-Iie..."

"Then it's settled." He stated. "No one has to know anyway."

Sakuno stared down at her shoes. She couldn't believe it. She must be dreaming. Ryoma was asking her to _be with him_? How can that be?

"Let's go." She heard him say but she remained rooted to the spot unable to move. Ryoma looked back to see her standing on the same spot.

"Oi." He called out to her. "Aren't you going home?"

"I-I'm afraid to move R-Ryoma-kun." She whispered. _'All of this may not be real…'_

"If-If I m-move, this dream will surely disappear."

"Idiot." He said and dragged her away. "Nothing is going to disappear."

Those words meant so much to her. He had no idea how happy it made her feel – so happy that she felt like her heart had been glued back together. With so much emotions running through her, Sakuno started to cry much to Ryoma's alarm. He stopped and glanced at her worriedly. Maybe he had forced her too much.

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun." she sniffed. "I'm just really h-happy."

Another foreign feeling welled up in his chest. How can she be so happy over something so little? It confuses him. They had a long way to go. If she was already like this, what will happen later on?

"C'mon." he said sympathetically and dragged her to walk with him again.

Sakuno walked beside him thanking Kami-sama in her mind for this miracle she prayed for.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew by. For a moment, Sakuno thought she heard her grandmother's voice being carried by the wind.

"_You are happy where you are too… aren't you Sakuno?"_it seemed to whisper. She paused in her steps and turned around. There was no one there.

'_Thank you Obaa-chan.'_ Sakuno thought in her mind. _'You had a part in this miracle too right?'_

* * *

**_TBC or The End?_**

* * *

**[A/N:]** This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written lol. It reached 15 pages! So, what do you guys think? Should this be the end, or should there be more? It seems that this ending would leave a lot to your own imagination even though I didn't intend for this to be the ending.

Anyway, I apologize for the 4 months wait to update this. I pulled an all nighter just to write this so that I don't have to put it aside for god knows when again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

I'm sorry if Ryoma is a little OOC in this chapter. But I think that if Ryoma keeps saying one word answers and being _too_ Ryoma, nothing is ever going to change or happen. Also, I've gotten a bit rusty due to the long time I haven't written anything. I hope you'll excuse that (and my grammar mistakes). When I write the next chapter (if there is one), I'll try to update faster and hopefully try harder to keep them in character.

Thank you for your patience and support.

Please review (I missed those!).

* * *


End file.
